Icy Rose: A RWBY AU
by A-rav
Summary: What happens when an Icy girl is set up on a date with an energetic Rose?
1. The Set-Up

**Author's note- The first chapter of my RWBY AU focused on the meeting of Ruby and Weiss though there will be Blang. This chapter is kinda short but chapter 2 will be longer and we will actually see Ruby and Yang, this was just set-up and due to the shorter chapter I should be able to have chapter 2 finished soon if you guys like this. Read, Favorite, Follow, Review, and as always Enjoy!**

It was a warm summer day, perfect weather for the first day of summer. Weiss and her good friend Blake were sitting on the outside patio of a small cafe on the main street of Vale, enjoying the beautiful weather. This had become a regular occurrence for the two after becoming friends the previous year and as Weiss enjoyed her coffee she looked at her quiet friend. Blake had long raven-black hair with a bow perched on top framing amber eyes; she wore a short sleeve V-neck shirt and black leggings with a purple stripe running up the sides and black low-heel boots. This was in stark contrast to Weiss who wore a white sundress with fashionable light-blue sandals, her snow white hair in its usual asymmetrical ponytail.

"So Blake you told me last time we had coffee you might have exciting news for me, what is it?" Weiss asked curiously after a drink of her coffee, Blake took a sip of her tea before responding "Oh yes, well the exciting news is I have a girlfriend." This news shocked Weiss as her normally reserved companion was not usually so forward "Well that's great, who is it?" she asked after regaining her cool composure. "A nice girl named Yang, you probably wouldn't like her" Blake answered with a small laugh "Why do you say that?" Weiss asked curious "Well she is….less than refined, but she is a funny caring girl" Blake replied fondly thinking of her girlfriend "Well at least you are happy" Weiss answered reaching for her coffee

Blake thought for a minute before she continued speaking "And speaking of that Yang and I are going on a date to the boardwalk and I was wondering if you would like to accompany us" the black-haired girl asked her startled white-haired friend "And why would you invite me to accompany you on such an…..intimate outing" Weiss asked the confusion evident in her voice. "Well" Blake began "Yang has a sister a little younger than us and I thought you two could be great friends" Weiss thought about this statement for a moment before answering, truth be told besides Blake the pale girl did not have any other friends "What is her name?" Weiss asked tentatively causing Blake too smile, knowing that Weiss would agree to come if she was asking question about her potential friend.

"Ruby" Weiss thought on this, repeating the name to herself a few times, it was a pretty name. "Alright I will accompany you to the boardwalk what time should I be there?" Weiss asked as she finished her coffee "I'll pick you up and we'll meet Yang and Ruby there, we're going to tomorrow." Blake then gave Weiss a meaningful look "and Weiss try to have fun alright?" she asked knowing how uptight Weiss could be; she hadn't earned the nickname "Ice Princess" for nothing. Weiss merely looked offended at the notion that she had to be reminded to have fun. "Of course I will" though her voice betrayed her true feelings, she was nervous. Weiss had not spent much time with anyone beside her tutors, business acquaintances, and of course her one friend Blake.

Blake smiled and finished her tea, "Excellent well I must be off I have a few errands to run, but I will text you later when I know what time it will be picking you up, so I will see you later" Blake said with a small wave of her hand as she left. Weiss simply stared at her empty coffee cup "_Why did I agree to go_" she thought to herself not paying any mind to her surroundings anymore "_I don't even know this Ruby girl and I am to hang out with her tomorrow_!" Weiss contemplated. If she were honest with herself she would admit she had said yes because she was lonely. Aside from Blake she had no other friends and she desperately wanted friends, though she would never admit this even to herself.

Blake had left wearing a sly grin on her face that went unnoticed by Weiss. While it was true she and her girlfriend Yang were in fact going on a date to the boardwalk and that they had invited Yang's adorable younger sister Ruby to accompany them, telling her that Blake's good friend Weiss would be there and that they could be good friends. Blake had neglected to mention to either Ruby or Weiss that the actual intent behind this was in the hopes that Ruby and Weiss would get together and start dating. Yang had been reluctant on the idea of her younger sister dating, but Blake had convinced her that it would be good for Ruby, whose people skills were…..left desiring this was also Blake's thought behind setting Ruby up with Weiss. The snowy-haired was frigid to those she met exuding an aura of superiority, but after getting to know her Blake knew she was an extremely kind and caring individual. Blake believed that meeting the adorable and ever cheerful Ruby would do wonders for Weiss. It was with these thoughts that Blake left her meeting with Weiss, confident that the following day would work out splendidly…or it would blow up horribly but Blake would deal with that problem when and if they reached it.


	2. At The Boardwalk

**Author's note- Well like I said chapter 2 would be up soon and this time it has Yang and Ruby! I'd like to say shout out to you guys for actually reading this story, I'm writing this for fun and it makes me happy to see that you guys like reading it and want to see more, you guys are a big reason for why I keep writing.**

**Also special shout out to my friend byjinn I forgot to mention him last chapter but byjinn has helped me edit these chapters and bounced ideas around with me to help me figure out this story. Now I know you guys aren't here to listen to me so without further ado Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and as always Enjoy! **

Weiss was nervous, she was incredibly nervous about meeting Ruby and she didn't know why. Normally Weiss was completely sure of herself; she was the picture of self-confidence no matter what she was doing, except for now. It was the next day and Weiss was standing with Blake on the boardwalk waiting for the two sisters to arrive. Blake was wearing a similar outfit to yesterday, but the main difference was that she was wearing a black and purple long sleeve t-shirt while Weiss was wearing a white shirt with light blue jeans and white boots, her hair still in its usual off center ponytail. It was around 6:30 pm. Fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet the sisters for the night.

"Blake, why are we here so early?" Weiss asked trying to distract herself from the nerves she felt. Blake continued scanning the crowd for Yang and Ruby for a moment before answering.

"Well I felt I should give you a quick warning about Ruby," Blake began looking toward Weiss

"What kind of warning?" Weiss inquired suddenly feeling more nervous about her meeting with the mysterious Ruby.

"Well, Ruby is a sweet, adorable, and kind girl but she is…" Blake thought for a second looking for the appropriate words to describe Ruby "energetic. Try to watch out for how much sugar she eats as she gets even more hyperactive then." Blake said remembering that one time Ruby had eaten three boxes of chocolate chip cookies by herself.

Weiss sighed in relief. She had been worried about what the warning Blake would have to give, but this was good news: Ruby was simply energetic.

"Oh thank god I thought you were going to say….." Blake never heard what Weiss thought as at that moment they heard a girl's voice shouting easily distinguishable from the general din of the crowded boardwalk.

"YAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG!"

Then two girls, both running towards Blake and Weiss, one being a tall blonde being chased by a younger-looking girl with black hair with red dyed tips. The younger girl tackled the blonde to the ground, but before she could make advantage of this position she was pulled off by an intervening Blake

"Really Ruby, why did you just tackle Yang?" Blake asked genuine curiosity in her voice. The younger girl, Ruby, looked at Blake

"She was teasing me!" the young girl whined at the bemused Blake

"And what was she teasing you about?" This question caused Ruby to turn her face away her cheeks burning crimson.

"Nothing," she mumbled

Blake was right; Ruby was adorable. She was wearing black sneakers with red laces, black jeans and a red jacket even though it was summer. Though it was her face that really sealed it; she had a round face with wide, innocent silver eyes that were framed by her hair which reached her neck on one side and her cheek on the other. Upon noticing Weiss, she looked her up and down with an open-mouth expression before recovering and a wide smile appeared on her face, she looked at Blake who simply released her hold on the girl before darting over to the person she had heard about from Blake, her hand outstretched

"Hi my name is Ruby! What's your name? Do you like cookies? How did you meet Blake?" she started asking question in a rapid-fire form leaving Weiss no time to answer any of her inquiries.

The blonde, Yang, having recovered from her sister's earlier attack saw that Weiss was drowning in the red-themed girl's sea of questions and decided to intervene.

"Whoa slow down there Rubes," she said, throwing her arm over the shorter girls shoulder "Let the girl breathe."

Ruby, looking abashed, looked back at Weiss and said meekly,

"Sorry, my name is Ruby, do you want to be friends?" she asked her silver eyes meeting Weiss' and softening the girls normally cold demeanor

"Hello Ruby. I'm Weiss and yes I think we could be friends." Weiss said softly. Normally she would have yelled at someone who acted like the girl before her, but something about this Ruby seemed to disarm Weiss making her feel comfortable around her. At this the younger girls expression lit up and again reverted back to its original happy, energetic appearance.

"Weiss…..that's a pretty name." Ruby said after a moment of contemplation.

This unexpected comment from the young red-themed girl caused a blush the same color as her name to appear on Weiss' face.

"Thank you." Weiss mumbled. _'Why am i so nervous she simply complemented me_?' she said to herself internally. Blake and Yang both smiled, watching the event unfold. Both excited that their plan was going well

"Now that you two have gotten acquainted, let's go have fun!" Yang shouted as she started pulling Blake who just rolled her eyes, by the hand.

"Well...let's go!" Ruby chirped happily as she mirrored her sister by grabbing Weiss' cool, slender hand in her own, causing the blush on Weiss' face to burn a deeper shade of red at the contact.

'_Why am I acting like this?'_ Weiss thought as she walked along behind Ruby, her hand still in the other girl's hand. '_I just met this girl, why am I so nervous around her?'_ Weiss thought before she decided to just enjoy the night, however it played out.

Blake and Yang were a short way ahead of the red and white girls so Blake felt comfortable asking Yang a question.

"What were you teasing Ruby about to make her so riled up anyway?"

Yang just grinned cheekily as she threw the other girls, who were admiring the various performers who gathered there as they continued walking, a look over her shoulder.

"Oh, that. I just asked Ruby if she was excited for her date tonight."

Blake just shook her head at the antics of her girlfriend. _'Why do i love her again?'_

"Really before they even met, and you were already teasing your sister? What if she had decided to go home?" Blake asked frustrated. She loved Yang but sometimes she was something else.

"Oh she wouldn't have done that. Especially because I drove her here." she answered confidently before pulling Blake into a hug, reminding the dark-haired girl why she loved the blonde.

This was how the group spent the next hour or so, with Blake and Yang (more so Yang) leading the group and stopping to embrace when the other two were more interested in something else. While the other two girls continued walking behind them. Ruby had let go of Weiss' hand but the pale girl still felt nervous around the younger girl and she found making direct eye contact with those bright silver eyes difficult. Though she was enjoying the night.

It was when Weiss and Ruby were looking at a boardwalk store that was selling hermit crabs with multicolored shells, when Yang suddenly jumped behind them

"Hey! Me and Blake found a laser tag arena and there's a 2v2 game. You wanna play?" she asked excitement filling her face. Ruby's face lit up at the prospect of laser tag

"Of course we want to play, right Weiss?" she said while turning to her friend while practically jumping up and down. Weiss looked uncomfortable but she did not want to disappoint her new friend by declining.

_'Why do I care so much about her happiness?'_

"I suppose but I've never played before." Weiss warned her friend.

"Oh that's okay! You'll learn and I promise you will have fun I'll make sure of it as your partner." Ruby told her snowy-haired friend as she grabbed her hand, once again causing a blush to show up once again on Weiss' face; both from her actions and words.

They went down the boardwalk a little ways and found Blake standing in front of a hole in the wall laser tag arena with a sign that said "Tag-Team Laser Fight." Blake and Yang went as partners against Ruby and Weiss. While the nervous white haired girl did not know how to play, she was a quick learner and after having the rules explained to her by Ruby, and some losses on the first 2 games. By the end of the best of five series they played she was working strategies with an amazed Ruby. They managed to corner Yang in the last round after they eliminated Blake, and though they sacrificed Weiss to draw Yang out they won the series 3-2.

After they had put their equipment away Weiss and Ruby stepped out of the Laser-tag arena looking for the other two members of their group.

"Yang! Yangggg!" Ruby yelled to be heard above the crowd, if her sister was near she was not responding.

"Those two ditched us!" Weiss cried indignant that they would leave them.

"Oh well, they are on a date after all." Ruby said after thinking for a moment, "We'll just have to have fun on our own!" she decided after a moment. Weiss did not argue with this plan and instead took Ruby's hand in hers and began walking further along the boardwalk, feeling a happiness in the thought of spending more time with the energetic girl. It was then that she felt a chill. It may have been summer, but there was a cold breeze coming in from the nearby ocean. Weiss shivered until she felt warmth put over her shoulders. Looking over, she saw Ruby's red jacket over her shoulders while the aforementioned girl was looking at Weiss with a smile on her face with only her black t-shirt with red stripes on it.

"You were shivering so I decided you need the jacket more than me!"

Weiss looked at Ruby feeling her face begin to burn again before she buried her face in the jacket and mumbled a thank you.

Ruby and Weiss walked along the boardwalk and eventually reached the section that held the carnival-style games that had stuffed animals as prizes. Weiss planned on walking by until she felt Ruby's hand slip out of her own, with the girl standing still staring at the prizes at a particular game.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Weiss asked, concern for her friend evident in her voice.

"Weiss….wait here I'll be right back!" And without a further word she left Weiss standing there. Speechless and confused as to what had just occurred. Unsure of what to do, she listened to Ruby and waited for her to return. Several minutes passed and with each that went by made Weiss feel the return of her nerves that had disappeared earlier in the night.

_'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous and happy around Ruby?' _Before Weiss could contemplate this question she saw the silver-eyed girl return with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

Before she could ask what Ruby was hiding she was face to face with an Ursa, or the cartoonish stuffed Ursa that Ruby was holding in front of her.

"Here you go Weiss, I won this for you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Won...for...me?" Weiss said, her mouth uncooperative. Her mind uncomprehending at the unfolding events

"Yeah it's for you, a present for my new Best Friend!" Ruby said while pressing the toy into Weiss' hands. Weiss looked at the toy for a moment before she felt something unusual, she was smiling, and not the small smile she normally used whenever she felt it was needed. It was a wide grin similar to what Ruby had been sporting when they first met.

"Thank you Ruby, I love it." Weiss said as she hugged the Ursa while a smiling Ruby beamed at her, happy that her friend loved the simple gift so much.

It was like this that Blake and Yang found the other two girls. They had, in fact, ditched Ruby and Weiss to enjoy themselves as a couple and to allow the other two girls time to bond.

"It seems like it worked." Blake said as she rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"Yeah they do make a cute couple, I guess you were right when you said that they would be good together." Yang conceded as she kissed her girlfriend's head.

"Well, it is getting late and I still need to take Weiss home." Blake sighed disappointingly as she wanted to spend more time with Yang.

"And I should be getting Ruby home soon, but we'll hang out tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Definitely," was the reply she got from her dark-haired girlfriend, the exact response she was hoping for.

"Ruby…..I had a great time tonight." Weiss said, looking away from her friend, "And I'd like to hang out with you again sometime." she mumbled shyly. 'C_ome on Weiss, you can talk to her! Calm down!'_

"I had a great time too, Weiss. And we should definitely hang out sometime." Ruby said, smiling at the thought of spending more time with her new friend.

"Here hand me your phone, Ruby." Weiss said, holding her hand out. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone handing it to Weiss who started tapping at the screen.

"Alright here you go. Text me later, okay?" Weiss said tentatively as she handed the smiling girl her phone.

"Definitely!" was the happy reply she got from her red-headed friend, the exact response she was hoping for.


	3. Surprise in the Park

_**Author's Note- And here we have another chapter of this Reiss story, I'm glad I've received so much positive feedback for this story so don't worry I'll keep updating it as long as I can think of good ideas and I may or may not make a Bumblebee chapter in the future. Again thanks to my friend byjinn for helping me proofread and edit this story for grammar, I recommend you check out his stories especially his story Withering Rose and Pure Snow because it is awesome. Also thanks to all of you guys for reading and remember Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy! **_

Weiss sat staring at her phone, waiting for the small device to ring. It was Sunday. Two days had passed since the boardwalk and all Weiss could do was think about the fun she had being with Ruby.

"_Why do I keep thinking about her?"_ She had spent Saturday in a daze, unsure of what to do with herself after the previous night. She had gone to bed early and awoken early today. This had led to the current situation of Weiss sitting at the kitchen table just waiting. _"What if she doesn't want to hang out with me again?"_ Weiss feared, doubt gnawing at her _"What if she only acted like my friend?"_ Weiss thought as she felt familiar feelings welling up in her: sadness and loneliness. These emotions had followed her around her entire life. They had loosened their grip on Weiss when she had met Blake, but the night she spent with the energetic Ruby had marked the first time those feelings had completely evaporated. _"Why does she make me so happy?"_ Weiss wondered as her gaze never once strayed from the phone on the table. It was then that the phone suddenly vibrated to life indicating to the startled girl that she had received a text.

Looking at her phone, Weiss saw she didn't recognize the number and felt a sense of hope which only grew into happiness as she read the text, **"Hey best friend, it's me Ruby! Do you want to hang out?"** Weiss reread the message several times; feeling more elated each time.

"**Yes where do you want to meet?"** She sat, waiting for the vibration that brought a message from Ruby. She did not wait long as almost immediately after she had sent the text her phone vibrated. Weiss did not think on the implications of such a fast response when she was looking at the text.

"**Meet me at Vale Park"**

Weiss had barely finished reading the text before she set about getting dressed for her adventure with Ruby. After only a few minutes Weiss was out the door of her house wearing an ice blue sundress and matching low-heel boots, her hair in its usual asymmetrical ponytail. Weiss walked towards the park enjoying the warm summer weather, excited to see Ruby again_. "Why am I so happy to see that hyperactive dolt again?"_ The reason Weiss liked Ruby so much was that the red-girl was so friendly and carefree. She was the opposite of Weiss and more importantly, in the short time she had known her, Ruby had made Weiss feel cared for and loved.

As Weiss completed the short walk to the park she took no time in finding her friend as the girl was a ball of energy who immediately ran up to her bemused friend so as to make her presence known. She was wearing black boots and jeans along with the same red jacket with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Weiss! How are you doing? Did you miss me? Wow you look pretty…." Ruby would have started another deluge of words if she was not stopped by Weiss' pale hand covering her mouth. The owner of the hand was blushing at Ruby's comment and at the contact she had initiated

"Hello Ruby, I am doing well. Thank you for the compliment and….yes I missed you." Weiss mumbled the last part, feeling embarrassed. Ruby did not share this feeling, however, and pulled the other girl into a hug.

"Awww the princess missed me!" Ruby chirped in happiness. Weiss, surprised by this, struggled to push the stronger girl away.

"Get off me you dolt." She said, though her words lacked the edge associated with her anger.

Ruby finally released her hold and just smiled at her pale friend.

"So why did we come to the park?" Weiss inquired after Ruby did not offer any info on the plans she had for the day.

"It's a surprise," was her response. Weiss arched an eyebrow at the answer

"Can you just tell me?"

Ruby thought for a moment before answering. "Nope!"

Weiss signed at this answer. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nope!" Ruby answered in a whimsical tone. "Weiss just enjoy the surprise. Don't you trust your best friend?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked into her friend's silver eyes and thought, _"Do I trust her? I barely know her, yet I feel safe with her."_ As Weiss pondered the matter, she came up with an answer.

"Yes I trust you Ruby. Now let's go see the surprise." she said giving in to the game her friend was playing. At these words Ruby beamed and grabbed Weiss' hand pulling her along.

"Yay! Now let's get moving!"

Weiss sighed. How had she become such good friends with this girl in such a short time? As they walked along the path, Ruby and Weiss talked about anything that came to mind and since Ruby was so hyperactive the conversation could radically shift with no warning. They walked for a while through the large park until Ruby suddenly stopped and turned to her companion with a serious expression on her face.

"Ruby what's a matter?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss I need you to close your eyes for the surprise." Weiss stared at Ruby before sighing exasperatedly.

"Fine." She closed her eyes, but soon felt a pair of warm soft hands placed over her face.

"No peeking." Was the happily explained answer. Weiss blushed at how close the other girl was to her and hoped she couldn't feel the heat on her face.

As she was led to the surprise, Weiss wondered what it could be. After thinking, her best guess was a picnic. Weiss felt the hands lift from her face.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" Doing as she was told and excited to see what the surprise was, Weiss quickly opened her eyes. The sight took her breath away. They were standing in a clearing in the woods with a small lake in the center ringed by tall oak trees. The water was so pristine, clear, and unpolluted that you could see the aquatic life going on underneath the surface.

"Ruby it's beautiful…..what is this?" Weiss asked as a red fishing rod was pressed into her hands. Ruby was holding a matching fishing rod colored white.

"We're fishing silly!" Weiss just stared at her red-haired friend.

"I know that. I meant; why are we fishing?"

"I just thought it would be fun."

"Well I've never fished before so I do not know what to do." Weiss informed Ruby, deciding to just go with the flow.

"Oh don't worry neither do I!" Ruby said cheerfully as she started to bait her hook. Weiss looked incredulously at her before realizing this was probably typical of the girl.

So both girls were soon stumbling through setting up their rods, Weiss more so than Ruby, but soon both girls were sitting on the edge of the lake waiting for a nibble. The girls continued talking, not paying much mind to the rods as the fish were not biting much. Weiss continued admiring the surrounding nature and noticed a fire pit a little ways away from them. Ruby ended up catching the first fish, a small thing that she threw back. She ended up catching more than Weiss, but they both were only catching small fish that were promptly thrown back. As they were getting ready to call it a day Weiss got a large bite and when she tried reeling the fish in, it put up a fight. Weiss struggled to win, but she was fighting a losing battle. Before the fish could get away though, Weiss felt a body press against her back and a familiar pair of hands cover her own.

"This is a big one!" Ruby shouted as she helped pull the fish in, adding her strength to Weiss'. Together they were able to reel the fish in. Weiss would have blushed from the close proximity to Ruby if she wasn't filled with the adrenaline of trying to capture their prey. The fish was large; easily twenty pounds.

"Whoa, nice catch Weiss!" Ruby said as she held the fish up. "Looks like we have dinner, but first." she said as she handed the fish to Weiss and pulled out her phone, "Say Fish!"

Weiss smiled as she thought to herself _"Another great day with Ruby."_

"Fish!" she said as the camera snapped a picture of her with her catch.

"Now this part I know, Blake showed me how!" Ruby said as her and Weiss walked over to the fire pit and then Ruby showed step-by-step how to scale and debone the fish to a slightly revolted Weiss. After that was done, they lit a fire in the fire pit and Ruby cooked the fish. She had come prepared in the event that they caught a fish and had brought spices for seasoning their catch, along with plates and utensils to eat it with.

Soon the fish was done cooking and Ruby put a portion onto two plates and handed one to Weiss and kept the other for herself. Soon, both girls were enjoying their hard earned meal.

"This is delicious! Ruby you really know how to cook." Weiss complemented after a bite of the well-cooked fish.

"Thanks, but you should really thank Blake. She showed me how, she really loves to cook fish." Ruby said with her mouth full.

"Ruby swallow your food before you speak or you'll choke." her snowy-haired friend scolded her before she took another bite of her own fish.

"Uggggghhhhhh fine Princess." Ruby groaned after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Thank you Ruby. Both for chewing your food and for the great day. I had a good time and I'm glad you asked me to come." Weiss said as she placed her empty plate to the side.

"You're welcome Weiss! But you don't need to thank me. Of course I would invite you, you're my Best Friend!" Ruby said as she put her plate down too and pulled Weiss into a hug. This time Weiss didn't try to push Ruby away. Instead, she enjoyed the contact, somehow managing not to blush.

They left the park before sundown and Ruby walked Weiss home. As they arrived outside her door they both stood around, feeling a bit awkward. Neither sure of how to end such a great day. Ruby was the one to break the tension.

"Well I had a great day today Weiss! We should do this more often." Ruby said her with her usual smile adorning her face.

"Of course you dolt." Weiss said as she pulled Ruby into another hug before she walked towards her door. Opening it, she turned back to Ruby with a light blush on her face.

"Maybe sometime I'll arrange the surprise for you. Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss said softly.

Ruby replied with a smile and a simple answer "I'm looking forward to it."


	4. And the Tables are Turned

**Author's note- Not much to say this time, I hope you guys enjoy reading Ch.4 I write this for you, the people after all. More thanks to byjinn for proofreading and editing and as always I recommend you read his stories. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and as always Enjoy!**

Ruby was excited, though nothing new for the normally energetic girl, today this was especially true. For the past few weeks, Ruby had been hanging out with her best friend Weiss almost every day doing all sorts of things. Ruby had shown Weiss the less cultured things that Weiss had never done before. While Weiss had taken Ruby to a few of the more refined things, like opera or plays, that Ruby had found fairly boring, but she had just been happy to spend time with Weiss. After their fishing trip, Weiss had promised Ruby that she would plan a surprise outing for them. It seemed today was that day as Ruby had received a text early in the morning from her favorite princess that simply said, **"Meet me at Vale Park at 6 for the surprise, dress nicely."**

Ruby was excited to see what Weiss had planned and she had a surprise of her own in store for the girl. Since they had met at the boardwalk Ruby had thought Weiss was special. Something about her had drawn Ruby to like the shy girl and this feeling had only intensified the more they hung out, until Ruby had been forced to admit she had a crush on Weiss.

As the time drew near to six and Ruby was preparing to meet Weiss, she contemplated how she would handle this situation. She knew she couldn't avoid telling Weiss forever but she was afraid of how the Princess, as she was affectionately dubbed by Ruby, would react to the confession. As she was getting ready to leave the house in a black dress with red frills and a rose pattern she went to go grab her red jacket, which she never left the house without and ran into Yang, who she thought was out with Blake.

"Hey sis, where are you going all dressed up?" the blonde inquired as she looked her younger sister up and down.

"Oh, hey Yang. I'm going out with Weiss, she has a surprise planned." Ruby answered innocently as she put on her jacket.

"Does she now," Yang said with a smirk on her face. "Well you have fun." she said as she pulled out her phone and walked towards her room while texting someone.

Ruby left the house and began walking towards Vale Park, going over in her head how she was going to tell Weiss her feelings. _"What if she rejects me?"_ Ruby worried, the image of a disgusted Weiss filling her head. _"What if she never wants to see me again?"_ she feared, worried that Weiss would hate her for this and would never want to see her again. As Ruby fretted she reached the park faster than she anticipated and looked for Weiss in the gradually thinning crowd of the park. People were leaving as the sun began its slow descent.

It took Ruby a minute to locate her best friend, but when she did she felt her breath catch in her throat. Weiss always looked pretty, but in the pale blue dress with snowflake patterning on the hem and her hair not in its usual ponytail but instead allowed to fall freely. There was only one word Ruby could use to describe Weiss.

"Beautiful." she said without realizing she was thinking aloud as Weiss walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, a faint blush already forming on her face. Ruby jumped; not fully realizing that Weiss had approached her until she had spoken and quickly tried to recover.

"N-nothing. I-I mean you look beautiful Weiss. N-not that you d-don't always look…." Ruby fumbled with her words. _"Why is it so hard to talk to her? It's never hard to talk to Weiss!"_

Weiss, noticing Ruby unusually fumbling with her words, took the other girls hand in her own, a blush appearing on both of their faces, though darker on Weiss, and mumbled a thank you as she started pulling Ruby along to the surprise.

Ruby quickly regained her composure and began making small talk with Weiss as they walked down the darkening streets of Vale to the destination known only to Weiss. Ruby had decided not to ask question about where they were going trusting Weiss and soon they were standing outside a fancy restaurant called La Belle Rose. Ruby stared at the front of the restaurant with her mouth open, this was one of the fanciest restaurants in Vale, how was she going to afford this dinner? Though she missed the obvious implications at being taken to such a fancy restaurant.

"Uhhh… Weiss how can we afford this restaurant?" Ruby asked as she closed her mouth and looked at her pale friend.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ruby. It's my surprise so I'll cover it." Weiss said casually. _"Cover it?! This is an incredibly expensive restaurant and she talks about paying for it like it's nothing."_ Ruby thought as they walked in and were greeted by the host of the restaurant.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" he asked not making eye contact with either of the girls and not seeming particularly interested in working either.

"Yes. Schnee party of two." Weiss replied a certain air of authority in her voice.

The man jumped at the name, immediately becoming more interested in the two girls standing in front of him.

"Ah yes, , we have been expecting you. Please come right this way." he said as he pulled two menus and led the girls to a table. The restaurant was not very filled, the table they were shown to was covered in a white tablecloth with a candle in the center and two places set on either side of the table.

The man placed a menu at either place and stood off to the side, waiting for them to take their seats. Ruby seeing an opportunity walked over to one side and pulled the chair out for Weiss while trying to hide the blush on her face.

"My Princess," she said as Weiss grew an even darker blush on her face than earlier, but took the seat regardless allowing Ruby to push it in for her.

"Thank you," Weiss mumbled as Ruby took her own seat across from her. The man had tactfully looked away during these proceedings and upon both girls being seated came forth to take their drink orders.

"Water," was the reply from both of them.

They sat at the table, Weiss having trouble making eye contact and Ruby was trying to think of what to say. After a time she thought of something.

"So Weiss, how can you afford this place?" She asked smiling when Weiss brought her eyes up to meet Ruby's she was still blushing.

"Have you ever heard of Schnee Jewelry?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I have. They are one of the largest jewelry stores in the world." Ruby said, not quite connecting the dots.

"Well my grandfather started that company, and now my father runs it." Weiss answered not waiting for Ruby to figure it out on her own. Ruby, for the second time that day, hung her mouth open in awe as she realized how wealthy her friend really was.

"But if you're that rich, then why don't you have servants or live in a mansion?"

"I did at my parents' house. I moved out into my current home for college to try and get away from that life." Weiss answered, thinking back on her lonely childhood.

"Well I'm glad you did that. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you." Ruby said, cheerfully putting her hand on top of Weiss', causing the girl to look away.

"Dolt." she mumbled as her blush refused to fade.

The host returned to bring their drinks and take orders. Ruby let Weiss order for both of them considering that Ruby had never been to a restaurant this fancy in her life and didn't know what a lot of the items on the menu even were. They continued to make small talk now that the awkward tension that had pervaded the air at the start of the dinner had been alleviated. When the food arrived, Ruby did what Ruby did and ate faster than her mouth could chew, but still somehow managed to avoid choking. While Weiss laughed at her friend's antics while taking dainty bites of her food. As they finished, the man came back to ask if they would like desert. Ruby was about to answer before Weiss started talking.

"Ruby I'll handle this. It's my surprise after all," she said before she waved the man over and whispered in his ear. He merely nodded and left the table.

"Weiss what did you tell him?"

"Oh you'll find out," Weiss hummed to herself, happy with what she had done.

About five minutes passed before the host returned with the dessert Weiss had specially ordered for Ruby. The man placed the treat in front of Ruby and left with Ruby looking from her dessert to Weiss and back. It was a plate of chocolate-chip cookies and a glass of milk, Ruby's favorite.

"Weiss, this is amazing!" Ruby said as she took a bite of the cookie. It was warm and the chocolate was gooey in her mouth.

"I had it specially ordered, they don't have it on the menu but they made an exception for me." Weiss said as she watched Ruby begin devouring the plate of cookies.

"Thank you, Weiss! You're the best. Here take some." Ruby said as she picked up a few of the cookies and placed them on a napkin in front of Weiss. The two sat enjoying the cookies in a happy silence. When they finished the cookies Ruby made a decision.

"Weiss I have something to tell you," Ruby began as she looked down at the empty plate not making eye contact with the other girl.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked, concerned at her usually energetic friend's behavior.

"Well...we're best friends…. and I think you are amazing...but I kind of sort of….have a crush on you," Ruby finished the last part of her sentence quickly. Weiss looked stunned, her mouth hung open, and she simply stared at Ruby. Ruby began fidgeting under the ice blue gaze of her friend until she cracked.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I can't help it. I know you're my best friend, but I just think you are amazing and I understand if you don't want to see me again." Ruby rushed out as she stood up and quickly left the restaurant. This sudden action made Weiss regain her composure and she quickly paid the bill and followed after her distressed friend.

She caught up to Ruby near Vale Park, she had tears brimming in her silver eyes. She had her back to Weiss and heard the approach but refused to face the girl.

"Weiss, please don't yell at me." she said in a dejected tone.

"You dolt, I'm not going to yell at you and I most certainly don't hate you," Weiss said with a blush creeping up her face as she turned Ruby around.

"You don't?" Ruby asked, confused. Weiss merely kept her faced turned down, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"No I don't. In fact, the point of this dinner was I was going to tell you the exact same thing," Weiss muttered softly.

"You were?" Ruby said astonished, a feeling of elation filling her.

"Yes I was, but then you went and ran off, you dolt." Weiss said, finally working up the nerve to make eye contact with Ruby and what she saw did not disappoint. Ruby still had tears brimming in her eyes but they were tears of joy as evidenced by the smile on her face.

"Weiss that is the best news I have ever heard. Of all time. Ever!" Ruby said as she pulled Weiss into a kiss that the girl reciprocated but caused her blush to deepen.

The moment would have been perfect if not the shutter of a camera causing Ruby to blush and for the blush on Weiss' face to deepen even further to crimson.

"Oh my god, you guys are too cute!" they heard a familiar bubbly voice say.

"YAAANNG!" Ruby yelped at her sister who was holding a camera still taking pictures standing with Blake who had an unusually large grin on her face.

"Have you been following us?" Weiss asked embarrassment dripping from her voice.

"Yeah pretty much, when I saw Ruby all dressed up I texted Blake and told her I thought you two were finally going to kiss. And I was right,"

"Wait finally, what do you mean by finally?" Ruby and Weiss asked in unison.

"Oh, the night at the boardwalk where we introduced you was a set-up. We wanted you two to start dating and it took you long enough," Blake replied as Yang was occupied looked through the blackmail pictures she had gotten of the red and white girls.

Ruby and Weiss both looked dumbfounded for a minute before Ruby regained her wits first and put her arm around Weiss and pulling her closer.

"Well I guess I should thank you two then."

"As should I," Weiss mumbled.

"Great, now that we're all happy you two enjoy the rest of your night, and Schnee no funny business with my little sister, you hear?" Yang said with a sly wink as her and Blake walked home.

"Wha...What…How lewd…I would never," she sputtered before she was silenced by Ruby pulling her into another kiss, this one she managed to keep her blush from reappearing.


	5. A Friendly Chat

**Author's Note- Hey guys I bring you chapter 5 of Icy Rose as usual I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys this story, I write them for you the readers. Shoutout as always to byjinn for editing, proofreading, and brainstorming with me on my stories, I recommend you check his stuff out especially since he is doing a random pairing each day for the tumblr event RWBY Relationship Week along with his other stories. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!**

Yang relaxed on the couch watching TV, it was early in the morning. As Yang was still shaking the drowsiness off, she ate a piece of fruit and saw her sister, completely dressed and ready to leave the house in black jeans, shoes, and her trusted red jacket. It had been a month since Ruby and Weiss had become a couple and the two were inseparable. They spent most of their waking hours together, and in the last few days they had spent many of their non-waking hours together as well.

"Hey Sis, where you off to so early today?" Yang said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh hey Yang, I didn't know you were up. I was going to get a present for Weiss." Ruby answered as she grabbed an apple to eat.

"Why is it her birthday?" Yang wondered as her sister sat on the couch too as she munched on the apple.

"No it isn't, but I had an idea for the perfect present and I wanted to do something special for her." Ruby said as she began explaining her idea to Yang, who agreed that it is a good idea, but as Ruby talks, Yang forms an idea of her own. When Ruby finishes explaining she gets up to leave but Yang stands up too and gives her baby sister a hug while she reaches into her jacket pocket and "borrows" Ruby's phone but she is too occupied with thinking of the present to notice this small detail.

As soon as Ruby left and Yang was sure she wouldn't come back, she pulled out Ruby's phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found the person she was looking for.

"**Hey Princess, come over I have a surprise.**" Yang texted Weiss. She did not wait long for a response. Weiss, after all, thought she was talking to her girlfriend not her sister.

"**I'll be over at 2pm and Ruby, you know I don't care for that nickname."** Was the reply back. Yang stood up and walked to her room to change out of her nightwear and into her day clothes. She had a plan for when her sister's girlfriend showed up.

Weiss walked up to Ruby's house right at 2pm, she was always impeccable with her timing. The house was a modest building; single story, nothing fancy but certainly not in shambles, an average home. Weiss walked to the front door and knocked, a habit even though she had been told on many occasions by Ruby that she could just come in whenever she wanted. As Weiss waited for the door to open she wondered what the surprise that Ruby had mentioned would entail, but before she could think too hard on it the door was opened to reveal Ruby's blonde sister Yang. It was not that Weiss hated Yang, it was just that the two did not share many common interests aside from their love of Ruby and did not see eye to eye on many things. Yang stood in the doorway in her usual attire composed of brown boots, shorts, a yellow singlet, and a brown leather jacket.

"Hello Yang how are you today?" Weiss asked politely.

"Oh I'm doing just fine, and yourself?" Yang said as she gestured for Weiss to come in.

"I am doing good as well. Can you tell me where Ruby is?" Weiss asked as she walked into the house. They entered a small hall that branched off to the various rooms of the house, Yang lead them to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Oh she's not here she went out and she wasn't sure what time she would be back." Yang answered cheerily. Weiss had a confused expression on her face before she began speaking.

"But she texted me and told me to come over, when did she leave?" Weiss asked her confusion apparent in her tone.

"Oh she left about two minutes before I used her phone to text you." Yang answered her cheeriness never managing to dissipate even in the face of pale girl's growing annoyance.

"And why did you do such a thing, and does Ruby know you 'borrowed' her phone?" Weiss using air quotes as she spoke. Yang, still as happy as ever, indicated to the still standing girl to have a seat across from her at the table as she began speaking.

"No, but she's too occupied to notice that she doesn't have her phone and I wanted to have a talk with you." Yang said, her voice becoming more serious.

Weiss taking a seat noticed this change in the usually boisterous girls tone and realized this must be important.

"What may I ask, was the reason you wanted to speak to me that you had to use your sister's phone to do so?" Weiss inquired.

"Well I wanted to talk to you alone, and the reason I used Ruby's phone was because I knew she was gone and you would come here if she asked. Ya know it's hard to have a one-on-one conversation with you when you're always with my sister." Yang replied not able to resist the sly wink she gave, causing the other girl to blush at the implications. "Anyway, I wanted to talk about your relationship with Ruby." Yang finished.

"What about it?" Weiss asked, the blush fading, curious to what Yang wanted to speak about.

"Oh don't worry. I think you guys are cute together, I just wanted to give you the required older sister talk." Yang said putting Weiss' doubt to rest.

"Older sister talk?" Weiss repeated confused.

"Yeah, it pretty much is just me telling you that if you hurt Ruby I'll hurt you. If you do something behind Ruby's back, and I find out, I'll hurt you, and if you generally don't treat Ruby right I'll…" Yang was cut off by Weiss who had gotten the picture.

"You'll hurt me, I get the picture and you don't need to worry for I don't intend to hurt Ruby in anyway. I care for her deeply and if truth be told she is my first relationship." Weiss finished her sentence quietly.

Yang's expression changed back to her normally cheery expression and she stood up.

"Well that's perfect then, I'm glad we are on the same page." Yang said as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Weiss. assuming the meeting was over, stood up and headed over to the door ready to leave. Yang noticed this and called to the snowy-haired girl.

"Hey Queeny, you might want to hang out here." Weiss stopped near the door, annoyed with the nickname Yang used to address her called back.

"Why? I thought you brought me over here to talk. We talked, so why else should I stay?"

"Well I wasn't entirely lying when I said Ruby had a surprise for you, that's what she is out doing right now." Yang answered with a knowing smile. Weiss blushed at the thought that Ruby had gone and done something so kind for her.

"Alright….Wait where are you going?" Weiss asked surprised as Yang walked by her in the hall towards the door.

"Oh, I have a date with Blake. You can make yourself at home, and remember if Ruby gets home before I do behave yourself Queeny" Yang said with a mischievous grin that caused Weiss to blush and fluster as it always did at the implications. She and Ruby had not done anything more than kissing and cuddling. Weiss had no intention of taking further anytime soon, though Ruby may have different plans and Weiss found it hard to say no to her girlfriend.

So Weiss waited in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV for an hour and a half. As the time drew to 4 o'clock she began to get restless and was prepared to leave when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice call out.

"Yang, I'm home!" Weiss smiled knowing that her girlfriend was home and left the living room and walked to the kitchen where Ruby was standing with a gift wrapped box in her hands. She noticed Weiss and immediately fumbled with the gift until she hid it behind her back.

"Weiss?! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but when did you get here? How long have you been here…?" Ruby started to trail before Weiss walked over and gave her a shy kiss to quiet her down.

"Ruby slow down, I've been here for close to two hours, your sister invited me over." Weiss said a faint blush on her face. She did not usually initiate such intimate contact. Ruby looked confused at the mention of her sister.

"Yang? But she doesn't have your phone number does she, and why did she invite you over?"

"Well first of all, Ruby check your phone for me." Weiss said with a smile. So Ruby reached into her pocket and quickly realized she didn't have her phone.

"Yang!" she groaned, "She took my phone when she gave me a hug this morning. Well that answers one question but why did she want you over?"

"She wanted to give me the older sister talk, and she also told me to stay. Something about a surprise." Weiss explained as her and Ruby went into the living room.

"What was the older… you know what I'll leave it between you two," Ruby decided part way through her sentence. "As for your surprise, I had this thought for a gift so I went out to a lot of stores to find it." Ruby said as she pulled the gift from behind her back and handed it to Weiss.

Weiss gently unwrapped the box to find a jewelry box and when she opened it up she had her breath taken away. Inside the box was a necklace with a rose pendant. The stem was a vibrant green, and the rose a brilliant red gem.

"Ruby… This is beautiful!" Weiss said as she admired the necklace. Ruby took the necklace out and helped Weiss put it on and as she stood behind her girlfriend she wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Now you'll always have your Rose with you wherever you go." Weiss, instead of answering, turned her head and gave Ruby a kiss that both girls felt was too short.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch watching movies until Yang and Blake came home. Yang merely gave Weiss a smile before her and her raven-haired girlfriend retreated back to Yang's room. Weiss ended falling asleep and spending the night cuddled with Ruby and in the morning when she awoke, reflected that her life had improved significantly since she had met the energetic girl those months back at the Boardwalk.

"_I'll never do anything to hurt my precious Rose._" she thought as she touched the rose pendant at her neck before she cuddled closer to her other rose.


	6. An Honest Misunderstanding

**Author's note- Hey guys I hope everyone has been having a good week and I hope you've been enjoying the work put out by some really great writers this week in honor of RWBY Relationship Week I know I have. As always I thank you guys for reading and the positive reviews and PM's I receive for this story, I write it for you guys, Ch.7 might be up sooner than usual though I make no promises but I got really into the idea for Ch.7 and wrote it out in a night so once it's edited I'll post it. Thanks to byjinn as always for his help editing my terrible grammar and providing feedback, I recommend you check byjinn's stuff they are some of my favorite fanfics. also thanks to roxas.k. hearts for giving me the idea for this story and if you guys have a story idea you'd like to see feel free to PM me. I realize I've dragged on for a bit so remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

Ruby awoke on the couch sometime around noon _"Man we really slept in."_ she thought as she looked down at Weiss who was cuddled close to her.

"How lucky am I?" she said quietly as she gave her snow angel a peck on the forehead.

"Hey Princess, it's time to wake up," she said sweetly while gently poking the sleeping girl's cheek to help speed the process up.

"Uh….five minutes," Weiss groaned as she pulled closer to Ruby in an attempt to escape her poking finger.

"_Aww how cute."_ Ruby thought, though she was still determined to wake the other girl up.

"Come on sleepy-head" Ruby murmured before she thought of the perfect way to wake her princess. Leaning in, she captured Weiss' lips in a kiss _"It works in the fairy tales doesn't it?"_ she thought before she focused on the kiss that the other girl soon reciprocated. Pulling away Weiss stretched her arms.

"Fine I'm getting up," she said as she got up off of Ruby and held out her hand to help the other girl up. Taking her hand Ruby stood up before pulling Weiss into another kiss.

"_I'll never get tired of this."_ she thought with a grin as she pulled out of the kiss

"My reward for waking the sleeping princess," she said cheekily to a now blushing Weiss. _"It's cute how I can still manage to make her blush."_

"Shut up you dolt," Weiss said as they walked into the kitchen.

As they got their food Ruby started talking without pausing to think of her words, as usual.

"You know Weiss, you've spent a lot of nights here recently," she began while pouring herself a bowl of the sweetest cereal they had, Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

"Your point being?" Weiss retorted defensively as she grabbed a healthier meal consisting of a bagel and fruit along with much needed coffee. Ruby, hearing the tone Weiss was using mentally, kicked herself for starting so poorly and quickly backtracked.

"No no no, you got it wrong I'm not mad, I love that you've been here so much," Ruby said quickly to disarm her girlfriend. "What I was going to say is that I think you should bring some of your stuff here for when you stay here," her eyes widening Ruby finished her thought. "It would be like a sleepover!" she exclaimed causing Weiss to chuckle at her girlfriend's childish nature.

"I guess you are right it would make sense with how often i spend the night here. Though would your sister approve" Weiss asked recalling the older sister talk from yesterday, Ruby thought for a moment on this question.

"Oh she wouldn't care. Blake has done the same thing," she said matter of factly.

As if on cue, the black and yellow girls entered, both still dressed for sleep. Blake in a nightgown and yang in shorts and a singlet.

"What has Blake done?" Yang mumbled as she poured herself a bowl of the sugary cereal.

"Oh how Blake keeps some of her stuff here for when she sleeps here," Ruby said not missing a beat. Blake more awake then her girlfriend knew where this was headed but decided to leave it between the two sisters.

"Yeah she does, what about it?" Yang asked through a mouthful of the sugar filled flakes.

"Well I thought since Weiss has been here so often, she should do the same," Ruby said nonchalantly hoping to run it by Yang while she was still half-asleep, this was to no avail. As Yang thought about this through the haze of exhaustion it hit her and she spit out the mouthful of cereal she was eating.

"Wait wait, you want her to have stuff here?" Yang said nervously despite her trust of Weiss and knowing she had given the older sister talk, Yang was still unsure about letting her sister's girlfriend closer to Ruby so soon especially when she thought about what her and Blake did together.

"Please Yang?" Ruby said her silver eyes pleading as she pouted.

"Dammit Ruby you know I can't say no to that face," Yang relented before she grew stern and looked at the still disgusted heiress.

"Just remember Queeny, just because I'm allowing this doesn't mean I'm allowing you to get handsy with my sister, got that?" Yang said holding back a grin at the white-haired girl's reaction.

'I would never….how obscene…..the nerve of you..." she stammered before she was saved by her red rose, who put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down.

"We understand Yang and don't worry neither of us were planning to go there just yet, right Weiss?" Ruby asked gently, Weiss merely nodding in the affirmative.

Yang settled down at this statement from the red and white girls.

"Alright," she grumbled still reluctant, Blake having remained quiet leaned over and kissed Yang on the cheek.

"I'm glad you were so reasonable honey," Yang, instead of answering, pulled Blake into a passionate kiss. Ruby and Weiss both feeling uncomfortable took the opportunity to leave the house without Yang grumbling anymore and went to retrieve some of Weiss' belongings.

Along the way though they decided to enjoy the day instead and wandered around Vale just enjoying being with each other. As the sun lowered in the sky they finally went to Weiss' modest house where she grabbed spare clothes and toiletries and putting them neatly in a small duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Or as least she attempted to do so before Ruby took the bag and slung it over her own shoulder. "The princess never carries her own luggage," Ruby said with a grin, earning a slight push from Weiss.

"Dunce, let's get going back to your house," and so they returned to Ruby's house to find the lights out and the door locked.

"Huh, Yang must have left," Ruby said as she pulled the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

Heading in and walking to the kitchen and turning on the lights Ruby saw a note on the fridge. **"Ruby, went to get dinner with Blake. Will be back later P.S. behave yourself Schnee!"** Ruby snickered as Weiss stared at the note and huffed.

"Even in written form that blonde finds a way to irritate me."

"Oh she's just being protective," Ruby said as her snickering subsided. "Come on, let's go put your stuff away in my room," taking the other girl's hand and leading her to her room. Ruby's room was similar to the house it was a modest space not large or small it had a single bed in the center with various pillows on it and a black quilt with a large rose emblazoned on it. There was a closet on the right side of the bed and a dresser with a cartoonish wolf pattern on it sitting on the left side next to a mirror. Assorted figurines and posters adorned the room. Weiss began unpacking her bag and putting the items in an empty drawer in the dresser.

"Ruby, can you give me a hand?" Weiss asked turning around as she felt a thud against her head and her vision obscured though it quickly cleared to reveal Ruby standing triumphantly holding a pillow. Looking down she saw a pillow on the ground in the shape of a corgi's face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Ruby shouted as she tossed a pillow to a surprised Weiss, no one could say she doesn't fight fair, before she charged. Weiss quickly picked the pillow to defend herself before she got into the fight and began going on the offensive.

So they fought, Ruby had strength and speed on her side while Weiss had dexterity and she was incredibly focused on winning. Though it soon became apparent that they had reached a stalemate as neither of them could clearly say who won each fight, and so Weiss proposed a set of rules to unambiguously say who won each round to which Ruby agreed. Unfortunately, this was when Blake and Yang came home. As they walked to Yang's room for sleep they heard noises coming from Ruby's room, though it was muffled through the closed door. Yang walked closer to the door to hear it better as Blake rolled her eyes but followed. Through the closed door they could make out the voices of the two girls though it was hard to say which of the two the words belonged too.

"Are you ready for this?" Yang and Blake heard _"What are they doing?"_ Yang thought before hearing more muffled grunts and speech.

"Try this on for size," Yang furrowed her brow _"Are they… no they wouldn't, would they?" _Her question was punctuated by more grunts and words.

"Wow you're good at this," Yang was growing more worried as she listened _"No Ruby would never… I gave the older sister talk…" _Yang never finished as she heard a voice that was distinctly her baby sisters.

"Weiss, here I come!" Yang grew furious at these words.

"OH HELL NO SCHNEE!" she shouted startling Blake as she threw the door open seething with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" she shouted scaring both girls who had stopped mid pillow fight at the sudden outburst. Blake peaked her head in and understanding what was going on laughed before grabbing the now awkward Yang's shoulder as she stammered.

"Oh you guys are…. I thought… see I heard… and I thought… carry on," she finished as Blake pulled her from the room.

"Well that was strange," Weiss remarked, Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah good thing we good thing we could Yang in there," she punned before being hit in the face by the corgi pillow and Weiss groaning.


	7. What Goes on in the Night

**Author's Note- This chapter is quite different from the others though I'll let you discover why, warning now this chapter is M and reviews would be appreciated so I know how I did and if you guys would like to see more of this kind of story (not necessarily in Icy Rose though). Thanks to byjinn for editing this chapter as he always does and for introducing me to the fanfic that gave me inspiration to write this chapter. As always Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

Yang was still uncomfortable as Blake dragged her back to her room after she had embarrassed herself in front of Ruby and Weiss. _"I thought they were doing it,"_ she thought, unable to shake the mental image or the unease the thought of it brought her. Blake tried to help her girlfriend relax but it was no good Yang was in a slump that only a good night's sleep could fix. They laid down with Blake pressing her back to Yang as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and so they fell asleep comfortable though Yang still was trying to shake the unease she felt.

Yang opened her eyes to see she was standing the hall between her room and Ruby's "_When did I get out of bed? And when did I get dressed?"_ she thought, realizing she was no longer in her sleeping attire but instead was clad in boots, jeans, a yellow t-shirt and her brown jacket. these thoughts were wiped from her mind as she heard more noise coming from Ruby's room, she was about to ignore it remembering how just earlier she had made the mistake of barging in but something was different this time. Drawing closer to the room though she did not remember taking the first step or any of them she realized the sound was different this time because it was clearly moans coming from behind her sister's door. _"OH HELL NO!"_ she thought for a second time as she pushed the door opened though she was shocked into silence at what she saw.

Ruby's bed had been moved so instead of the foot of it facing the door it, was horizontal in the middle of the room, but that was not what had silenced the tall blonde. On the bed were Ruby and Weiss, but neither was wearing any clothing. Ruby was sprawled on the bed and was the source of the moaning Yang had heard outside of the room as Weiss lazily trailed kisses up Ruby's body stopping to make eye contact with Yang before continuing to kiss Ruby's breasts. As Yang was prepared to yell at the pale girl to get the hell off her sister she saw a glint near said girl's hand and realized with horror that she had a knife, a very sharp knife.

"WEISS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Yang yelled in horror as she watched the girl bring the knife closer to Ruby's neck stopping with the blade hovering off to the side as she casually looked over to Yang.

"Why I believe I'm getting handsy with your sister as you would put it, and I am quite enjoying it," she said smugly as she kissed and licked Ruby's throat. Ruby, during this entire exchange, merely lounged languidly on the bed, seemingly unfazed by the intrusion of her sister or the knife held so close to her throat. Yang desperate to get her sister away looked into her calm silver eyes.

"Ruby get away from her right now, it's not safe," she growled, hoping she could intimidate her sister into listening, though Ruby did look at her she had the same placid expression on as before.

"Don't worry Yang, we're just having fun," she said as Weiss stopped the attention she was giving to Ruby's throat and brought the knife closer the edge gleaming coldly as it came into contact with Ruby's throat.

Before Yang could say anything Weiss slid the knife across Ruby's throat. cutting her and causing her blood to flow freely. Its color a brilliant crimson that stood out against Ruby's pale body.

"NOOOOOO!" Yang cried in anguish Weiss looked over at the distraught blonde with an insane gleam in her eyes.

"Oh no, I seem to have hurt your sister. I guess that means you have to hurt me now," Weiss said as Ruby's blood flowed onto the bed and covering her pale slender hand that did not hold the knife. Yang looked unsure of how to act but watched as Weiss stood up and began pacing closer to the now scared blonde, knife still in hand, still covered in the blood of Yang's now deceased baby sister.

"What's wrong with you Weiss?" Yang whimpered as she backed away from the approaching girl.

"Nothing's wrong with me, we're just having fun," she said, still advancing. The insane gleam in her eye still present. Yang turned around and ran for the door a plan to head to the Vale police for help as when she was running toward the street she looked over her shoulder to see that the murderous heiress was strolling along casually as if she was on a walk and not seeking to kill Yang.

Yang ran, confident that if this pace kept up she would lose the other girl and be able to make it to the police department safely._ "She...she killed….killed Ruby,"_ her thoughts turning to the darker thoughts that had been pushed aside in her haste to escape hitting her like a blow to the gut. While she was distracted by her thoughts she turned a corner and soon saw at the end of the street the heiress still casually walking, still covered in Ruby's blood.

"Run all you like, I'll get you in the end," she said in a singsong voice as she kept coming closer to Yang the knife gleaming almost hungrily as it came nearer and nearer to its next victim.

"How the hell…" Yang started before turning around and running down a different road. They were now in downtown Vale. The police station was not too far but as Yang was about to turn the corner that would bring her within sight of the building she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"Run all you like I'll get you in the end," the singsong voice emanated from the street that Yang had to turn down. _"How did she get ahead of me?"_ Yang thought rapidly turning her head she saw a secluded alley with an easy to miss entrance that she quickly ducked in hoping that the other girl would walk by without noticing her.

The singsong tone of the deranged Weiss kept coming closer to Yang's hiding spot and as Yang contemplated making a run for it the voice started fading as she passed by the alley. Yang waited several moments to make sure the coast was clear before she quickly left the alley. As she looked right to check the street for signs of the killer girl chasing her she heard something to her left, but before she could turn around she felt a pain in her back that stretched to her stomach. Looking down she saw a knife sticking out of her gut and the singsong voice of Weiss came from behind.

"I told you I'd get you. Looks like I win," she said as she let go of the knife allowing Yang to fall _"So this is how it ends huh?"_ Yang thought as she fell, the world seemed to move in slow-motion she closed her eyes ready to accept death and felt the ground draw near.

Yang quickly sat up clutching her stomach where the knife had killed her. Eyes wildly darting around the room, she was sitting in her room on her bed covered in a cold sweat "_It was a dream,_" she realized looking around she saw an annoyed Blake on the floor having been thrown off the bed when Yang had so suddenly jumped up.

"Would you care explaining what that was?" she asked as she sat back on the bed noticing Yang's heavy breathing and sweat. And so Yang explained her dream to Blake and when she finished she looked to Blake expecting reassurance or anything instead of the laughter she got.

"I don't think that was very funny," she said, miffed at the reaction her girlfriend displayed.

"Oh it's not a funny dream. What is funny is that it is so outlandish. Those two are crazy for each other, Weiss would rather have killed herself than harm Ruby," she said pulling Yang into a comforting hug.

"You're right…I was just so upset when I heard them earlier," Yang said, though to be sure she quietly slunk over to Ruby's room and quietly opened the door to peer in and was greeted with the sight of Ruby and Weiss cuddled close together on the bed. A serene expression on both of their faces. So she went back to her room reassured that Ruby was safe and she and Blake got comfortable once more though this time Blake was the big spoon in case Yang had another nightmare.

The next morning Blake awoke early and as a treat to help relax her girlfriend made a special breakfast of pancakes and bacon for the four girls. Though when Yang saw Weiss she removed all the sharp utilities from the heiress' reach, leaving the still tired girl to look dumbfounded and quickly annoyed as she was left to eat breakfast with nothing but a spoon.


	8. A Date to the Movies

**Author's Note- Once again I bring you a new chapter of Icy Rose, and don't worry for those of you who hated Ch.7 it is nothing like Ch.7 we're back to good light-hearted romantic fluff. Once again I would also like to thank you guys for reading and I would like to thank byjinn for helping me edit my grammar mistake filled rough drafts, I recommend you go check out byjinn's works especially Withering Rose and Pure Snow. I also haven't mentioned it in a while but go check out the /r/Reiss subreddit on for those of you who aren't already subscribed, it's a great community filled with other RWBY shippers who post some really great fanart and fanfiction, There is also Reiss shipping groups on the Roosterteeth website and on Steam. Now before I start droning on go and hopefully enjoy a new chapter of Icy Rose and remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly Enjoy!**

It was an irritating breakfast for Weiss in which she was forced to eat her food with nothing but a spoon after Yang took all other cutlery out her grasp, and that irksome blonde was oblivious to the annoyed glares she was thrown as Blake and Ruby tried to awkwardly pretend nothing was wrong. After they had all eaten their fill of the delicious breakfast cooked Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went to their respective rooms to change and make their plans for the day.

"What should we do today Weiss?" Ruby asked excitedly as they entered her room and she unabashedly started taking her clothes off in front of Weiss, flustering the pale girl and bringing a deep red color to her porcelain features.

"RUBY! What are you doing?" Weiss yelled as she looked anywhere but the bewildered girl in front of her standing only in her underwear.

"Uhh…I'm changing?" Ruby answered confused as she cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy

"Why are you doing it in front of me? It's indecent." Weiss said unable to help but notice Ruby's underwear bore a rose pattern "_She really has an affinity for roses….no stop looking Weiss!_" she thought jerking her head up and only succeeding in making her more flustered. Ruby didn't notice this action by her girlfriend and started looking in her dresser for clothes

"Why is it indecent? Your my girlfriend it's not like I have anything to hide" she said as she pulled out a black T-shirt before putting it down as she got a devilish look in her eye, as a thought popped in her head as she turned to look at her still flustered partner.

"Why are you staring at my unclothed form?" Ruby asked innocently as she stepped closer to Weiss who backed away, the red in her features only deepening as her girlfriend drew closer to her.

"Why…. I would never… where would you…..how lewd…." Weiss kept stammering as she continued backing up as Ruby, still in her underwear closed in on the flustered girl.

"Oh the scandal!" Ruby feigned in horror "What would Yang say at the sight of you taking advantage of me, your girlfriend who is 2 years younger than you" Ruby continued in the same tone as she pushed Weiss against the wall and pinned her arms above her head as Weiss flushed a brilliant crimson as she kept stammering until Ruby silenced her with a kiss. After a few moments that both girls felt was much too short, Ruby pulled away and whispered in Weiss' ear sending a shiver up the flushed girl's spine.

"So Princess have any ideas what you want to do today?" at this question Weiss' mind went blank at Ruby's suggestive tone, but before she could embarrass herself by opening her mouth Ruby kept talking.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie"

This brought Weiss back and helped calm her down somewhat as she gently pushed Ruby away

"You dolt, get dressed" Ruby laughed at this

"That's not a no" she said in a whimsical tone as she picked up the black T-shirt she had dropped

"I suppose we can see a movie. What movie do you suggest?" Weiss asked unable to help but peek at Ruby as she had her back turned while she finished getting dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans with a red stripes down the side of each leg.

"I was thinking we could go see the new Hunger Games movie, Catching Fire. There's action for me and good story for you" Ruby reasoned as she finished dressing and turning around to catch Weiss staring, but she quickly recovered when she saw Ruby's grin.

"Yeah sounds good" she mumbled before pushing Ruby out while the silver-eyed girl chuckled at this action.

"Now I'd like some privacy if you don't mind" she said as she closed the door on a now laughing Ruby who just went and sat in the living room, waiting for her shy girlfriend to change.

Weiss came out a few minutes later her blush having faded by this point. She was dressed similarly to Ruby though in much lighter colors.

"So what time is the movie?" she asked sitting on the couch and resting her head on Ruby's shoulder

"Well there's a showing in 30 minutes we can make if we leave now or we can go to one that's an hour and a half from now." Ruby answered pulling Weiss closer in a side-hug, Weiss thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go now" Weiss answered standing up and pulling Ruby up with her

"Alright just gotta grab my jacket" Weiss rolled her eyes but followed anyway "_That girl never leaves the house without that jacket_" she thought absentmindedly as she waited for Ruby to put on her jacket.

The coat hook was in sight of the kitchen where Blake and Yang were cleaning up breakfast, after having changed much faster without any distractions.

"Hey Ruby where are you guys going?" Yang asked as she finished cleaning the dishes leaving Blake to put them away.

"Oh Weiss and I are going to see a movie" Ruby replied cheerily. Yang was about to give the heiress another warning about getting handsy, unaware of the events that had unfolded earlier when she thought about her dream and decided to err on the side of caution. It also helped that Blake was giving her a seductive look that the two other girls could not see as incentive to behave.

"Yeah you guys have fun, stay safe." she said distractedly as her sister and Weiss left unaware of the looks the other two girls had been passing.

The two girls walked hand in hand to the theater "**Vale Movies**" the sign read, Ruby being the gentleman in the relationship paid for the tickets.

"Two tickets for the next showing of Catching Fire" she said, handing the money to the man at the ticket counter

"Alright that's Theater 3 on the right, you ladies enjoy the movie" he said with a smile as he handed Ruby the tickets. As Ruby and Weiss walked into the lobby after getting their tickets checked, and went over to the concession stand where Ruby's eyes lit up

"Look at all the candy! ooh let's get this and this and that…." she started pointing at every box of candy they had until she was reined in by Weiss, who chuckled at the red girls addiction to sugar before allowing her to get one box of candy along with popcorn and a drink for them to share.

As they walked into the theater excitedly talking about the movie with Ruby leading they walked in to see the theater was empty, no one besides them was there.

"Huh that's strange" Ruby said, Weiss seeing an opportunity for payback for this morning leaned in and whispered into Ruby's ear

"You know we have this theater to ourselves we could…." she left it open knowing Ruby would fill in the blank. Ruby smiled "_Looks like I'm rubbing off on her_"

"Yeah we could" she started leaning in for a kiss only to find Weiss taking a seat in the center of the theater. Looking over at Ruby who had a confused expression she answered triumphantly.

"Which is exactly why we won't do anything but watch the movie" she said taking a handful of popcorn, this deflated Ruby who started eating her candy in silence as the trailers started playing.

As the trailers played and then the movie started Ruby couldn't focus, still thinking about what Weiss had said and done "_How could she do something like that? That girl is evil!_" she thought as they continued in silence watching the movie "_You know what I'm going to take Weiss up on her offer, whether she was serious or not_" Ruby thought turning an eye on her girlfriend who was engrossed in the film. Weiss was enjoying the movie "_Looks like Ruby was right I am liking this movie_" she thought and with a grin she also thought "_and I got payback on Ruby for this morning_" or at least she thought so until her vision of the movie was blocked and she felt a weight on her lap. Looking up she saw the playful silver eyes of her red-headed girlfriend

"Ruby what are you doing?" she asked confused at what the girl had planned. Ruby brought her hand up to her chin and thought for a moment before she eyed Weiss up and down

"Oh I'm just taking you up on your offer" she replied mischievously causing Weiss to stiffen, she hadn't been serious when she had said that, it was only a joke to get payback on Ruby.

"Ruby we can't we're in public! What if someone sees us?" she worried making Ruby just chuckle

"There's no on here and anyway it was your idea Princess" Ruby chided playfully as she started leaning in closer to the nervous girl, who was trying to think of any excuses to get out of her current situation.

"Ruby I wasn't serious and even if I was…." Weiss started saying before she was silenced as Ruby took the opportunity to kiss her nervous girlfriend and slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Weiss thought about pushing the other girl off her but quickly melted into the kiss forgetting her previous hesitation, causing Ruby to smile into the kiss at her victory over her girlfriend's objections. The girls quickly became more interested in each other than what was going on screen, only breaking away briefly between kisses when their lungs began hungering for air.

Neither was sure how long exactly they were like that but when Ruby finally returned to her own seat they found the movie was mostly over with only 20 minutes left. When the movie was over the girls left the theater flushed and decided to sit down outside before going home

"Sooooo that was awesome" Ruby said to break the silence, making Weiss laugh her high clear laugh that Ruby loved so much

"Yes it certainly was, though I do want to actually see what happens in the movie." Ruby nodded in agreement

"Same here though, next time we should go with a group so we don't get distracted by…..more interesting things" she said smoothly with a wink. Weiss managed to keep her blush down and brought her ice blue eyes to meet Ruby's silver ones

"Ruby Rose you are quite a charmer" she answered just as smoothly giving said girl a brief kiss "Though we should be getting home now" she said pulling away from the kiss

"You're right, though we can pick this up later" Ruby whispered into her snowy-haired girlfriends ear sending another shiver up her back, before she pulled up her girlfriend and lead the way as they started walking back home to Ruby's house. "_This girl is going to drive me insane_" she mused but as she looked at her girlfriends smiling face and her wide friendly silver eyes another thought came to her mind "_But at least she is mine_" Weiss smiled at this thought as they walked hand in hand back home.


	9. A Relaxing Day

**Author's Note- Happy Holidays everyone! Hopefully you've all been enjoying the holiday season. This chapter is a bit different, though not in the Ch.7 way (that won't happen again, I think) This time instead of White Rose the main focus of this chapter will be on Bumblebee so let me know how you think I did writing Blake and Yang interactions. Thank you all for reading, as of Ch.8 Icy Rose has had over 11,000 views and I would like to thank you guys for reading. A special thanks to byjinn who helps me edit every chapter and also bounces ideas around with me, without byjinn's help this story would be a lot less legible on the account of bad grammar. Seriously go check out his stories if you already haven't, they're all really good. On another note I'm pretty excited because Icy Rose has been added to the Petals Community, which if you haven't been has a lot of great fanfics archived. I've also started accepting beta reading requests, so long as the stories are RWBY based. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

Breakfast for the four girls was awkward, or for most of them as Yang remained blissfully unaware of the aggravated glances shot at her by Weiss while Blake and Ruby acted as if nothing was wrong. After setting the dishes on the counter to be cleaned later, Blake and Yang went back to Yang's room to change and as soon as the door was closed Blake looked over at a smiling Yang who was looking in her closet for clothes to wear.

"Well that was uncomfortable to say the least" Blake said as she went over to her dresser in the room and started looking for clothes to change into.

"What do you mean breakfast was delicious! You really know how to cook kitten" Yang said her usual enthusiastic self. Blake smiled as she picked out a simple pair of black leggings and a tank-top.

"While I appreciate the compliment the atmosphere at breakfast was less than comfortable" Blake said, Yang appeared shocked at this news as she rifled through her disorganized dresser for clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you took anything remotely sharp out of Weiss' reach" Blake started as she removed her nightgown, though before she could continue she was interrupted by a scoffing Yang who had found a pair of jeans to wear.

"So? I know it was a dream but everyone is allowed to overreact sometimes" Blake looked at her blonde girlfriend and rolled her amber eyes at this statement.

"I'm not going to point out how often you overreact, and second you also completely ignored Weiss throwing you irritated glances making things even more awkward." Yang looked outraged at the first half of Blake's response, forgetting the breakfast discussion as she continued changing, replacing her shorts for the pair of jeans.

"When do I overreact?" Blake smiled smugly at this making eye contact with Yang's lilac colored eyes.

"Well there was that time I had to hold you back from punching that guy who was hitting on me, or how about the time you nearly knocked a guy over at the midnight release of that one game you wanted, and don't forget….." Blake continued counting on her fingers before she was stopped as Yang wrapped her in a loving hug.

"Alright I see your point, but you know you love me" she said pulling back just enough for her dark-haired girlfriend to see her playful smile. Blake just sighed before burying her face in the crook of Yang's neck.

"You're lucky I love you as much as I do" Blake smiled as Yang wrapped her arms tighter around Blake, pulling her closer to the blonde as a kiss was planted on the top of her head. "_Weiss and I sure have great taste in women_" she thought.

"Alright as great as this is we need to dress and go do the dishes" Blake chuckled as Yang groaned at this statement.

"Do we have to?" she said, hoping to weasel her way out of doing that particular chore.

"Yes we do now, get finished getting changed Yang" Blake said, giving Yang a kiss as a morale booster "and Yang honey, stop staring at me and put a shirt on" Blake said with a smile as she found Yang staring at her body as she still was not fully dressed either.

"Whatever you say, my gorgeous kitten" Yang said with a suave smile as she grabbed a shirt.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Yang" Blake said with a smile as she finished dressing as well before pulling Yang into another hug and then pulling the slightly stubborn girl into the kitchen to do the housework she knew the boisterous girl hated.

Once they started the dishes Yang relented, and worked to finish quickly and so the dishes were done in a happy silence as Yang cleaned and dried the dishes, then handing them to Blake to stack and put away. It was as they were finishing that Yang noticed out of the corner of her eye Ruby and Weiss getting ready to leave.

"Hey Ruby where are you guys going?" Yang asked as she finished cleaning the dishes leaving Blake to put them away.

"Oh me and Weiss are going to a movie" Ruby replied cheerily as she put on her beloved jacket. Blake looked over at Yang and saw that she was debating whether or not to say something, and Blake had an idea of what it was. Making sure the others couldn't see her face she gave Yang a seductive look as incentive to stay quiet. Yang caught this look and made her decision quickly.

"Yeah you guys have fun, stay safe" she said focusing on her much more interesting girlfriend as the other two girls left.

As soon as the door closed Yang grabbed Blake and pulled her into a passionate kiss and as was usual they fought for dominance of the other's mouth, and while Yang always won the fun for Blake was in how excited it made Yang. As her lungs began crying out for air Blake broke the kiss and rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"As much fun as this why don't we finish it later, I'm a bit tired after last night" she said making Yang sigh in disappointment.

"Normally I'd say no and keeping going to convince you, but since it's my fault you're tired I'll agree. Let's go to the living room" Yang said scooping up a surprised but happy Blake and carrying her bridal style

"Have I ever told you I love you Yang?" Blake said jokingly, putting her arms around Yang's neck.

"Only once or twice" Yang replied in the same tone as she set Blake on the couch, before laying down herself and cuddling closer to the other girl as she put the TV on to a random movie they had both already seen.

This was how they relaxed that afternoon, Blake resting her head on Yang's generous chest while Yang circled her arms around the raven-haired girl's waist drawing her close. And so they stayed like this for more than an hour until the end of the movie they were watching and the start of a new movie. This was when Yang's hand absent mindedly drifted up to Blake's bow before she started scratching, eliciting a satisfied rumble that emanated from Blake's chest.

"You like this?" Yang asked though she already knew the answer. Blake merely hummed in contentment as Yang continued scratching at the base of the bow.

"You know you can take the bow off, it's just me and you" Blake shook her head in a sign of disagreement.

"But what if Ruby and Weiss return while I have it off?" Yang started getting angry, as she always did during this particular conversation.

"So what if they do?! You shouldn't have to hide who you are!" Blake looked up into Yang's face and smiled, appreciative of how supportive and loving she was.

"I know you think that Yang dear, but not everyone is as accepting of Faunus as you are, and I don't want Ruby or Weiss to treat me differently, especially if it is with hate and intolerance" Yang looked thoughtful at this statement before she started speaking.

"Well you're right, Ruby will treat you differently but that's because she'll want to play with your cat ears thinking they are adorable….which they are" she added flashing a grin as she took the bow off and leaned forward giving each of Blake's cat ears a kiss, eliciting a giggle and smile from the owner of said ears.

"Alright you're right about Ruby, but what about Weiss?" Blake asked after she stopped giggling from Yang's kisses.

"Well I'm inclined to believe that if Ruby likes her so much she can't be all that bad" Yang said after a moment as she placed the bow back over Blake's ears, knowing that the girl would have done so anyway.

"Alright" Blake conceded after thinking about the issue "I'll them, but on two conditions first I decide when I want to tell them" She said not breaking eye contact with Yang who nodded her agreement.

"Agreed, and the second condition?" Yang asked as Blake suddenly grinned very wickedly as she sat up and straddled the surprised Yang.

"The second is I get to win the next kiss" once this sunk in for Yang she smiled back in the same manner, liking the turn of events unfolding before her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can agree to that second condition" she said as she put a hand on Blake's neck and one on her lower back and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

In the end the fight between their two tongues was won by Blake who relished in her victory and in the taste of Yang's lips. They didn't disentangle themselves for a long time, too absorbed in each other. They didn't notice the sound of the door opening at the entrance of Ruby and Weiss, who entered and both immediately blushed and grew awkward at the scene they had stumbled on before retreating to Ruby's room. Shortly after the red and white girls exit Yang and Blake broke the seal of their lips in a need for air.

"Was...was that your sister and Weiss?" Blake asked a blush growing on her face

"Yeah I think it was and man, what a show they got" Yang said no shame breaking through her bubbly personality, Blake looked mortified as the blush on her face deepened.

"Oh god" she said her voice filled with embarrassment which made Yang laugh.

"Oh don't worry kitten, it's not like they haven't done the same thing. Just calm down" she said pulling Blake in for a hug and a more tender kiss while she stroked Blake's long black hair, after a moment this calmed the girl down.

"Your right" Blake said trying to stifle a yawn "we should go make dinner" Blake said attempting to get up while trying to fight back another yawn. Yang disagreed with this statement as made evident when she pulled Blake back into her embrace, an action which the other girl did not resist as she opted instead to pull closer into the warm grasp of her girlfriend.

"Or we can take a little cat nap" Yang said smiling at her choice of words, a choice which caused Blake to groan in exasperation.

"You really are lucky I love you as much as I do because you have a terrible sense of humor"

"What are you talking about my jokes are paw-some" Blake merely sighed as she put her hand over Yang's mouth.

"I love you but please enough with the puns" Yang smiled as Blake removed her hand.

"I love you too kitten" Yang answered as they drifted off to sleep on the couch, cuddled close together and happy.

This was how the black and yellow girls were found by Ruby and Weiss later in the day, having felt it was safe to come out, only to find the two asleep having overslept. Ruby and Weiss decided to cook dinner for all of them as a way to thank Blake for making breakfast that morning. Weiss was an adept cook and once she convinced Ruby that they wouldn't make 20lbs of cookies they got to work and instead made chicken and pasta with mixed veggies. It was the smell of food that awoke Blake and Yang who went to the kitchen delighted to find the table set and the food ready and as they sat down to eat, Yang let Weiss keep all her utensils for the meal.


	10. Another Mistake

**Author's Note- Wow I can't believe how much positive feedback this story has gotten, over 13,000 views and 100 follows! I'm frankly quiet surprised that people like this story so much. So thank you guys as always for reading, and thank you to byjinn for editing. Question before you start reading, would you guys like to see a separate story set in this same AU but focused on Blake and Yang or would you rather I put Blang chapters in this fic? Hopefully you guys all had a great Christmas and now go ahead and Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

It was Friday night, a week after the "Incident" as it was referred to by all 4 girls afterwards. Everyone was getting ready for dinner, a dinner cooked by Blake and Weiss who were the best cooks in the group. As Ruby and Yang wrestled in the living room for control of the TV remote Blake and Weiss talked to pass the time as they waited for the food to cook.

"Who would have thought those few months back when you invited me to the boardwalk that we would end up here" Weiss said gesturing around the kitchen "cooking together while our girlfriends wrestled for control of the TV" Weiss said ending her statement with a chuckle to which Blake smirked as she answered.

"Well after I met Ruby I had the thought that you two would make a good couple and after I started dating Yang I was hoping to set you and Ruby up, this though I did not foresee" Blake revealed as she checked the food.

"I still find it ridiculous that you and Yang set me and Ruby up on a blind date" she said with a smile recalling her first meeting with her precious rose. Blake raised an eyebrow and asked in a joking manner.

"Are you upset by this fact?"

"Oh no I care deeply for Ruby" Weiss said touching the pendant at her neck "She's the best thing to happen to me, I just find the way we met amusing"

"Well to be fair you weren't always the most open to meeting new people" Blake said, Weiss prepared a retort before stopping to think. "_No Blake is right on that account_" she thought.

"You are right on that matter" Weiss conceded

"Though Ruby has been an incredibly positive influence on you, as you have been on her" Blake continued smiling that had been her plan when setting those two up together.

"And you and that irksome blonde have done wonders for each other too" Weiss said as she pulled some of the food out of the oven checking it. Blake smiled even more, it had been true since she had started dating Yang she had come out of her shell burying her nose in books less and engaging with others more and she smiled and laughed more. Yang while still a wild child had calmed down somewhat after spending so much time around the Blake and her calming presence. Blake was snapped out of her thoughts as Weiss looked around the kitchen.

"Well looks like dinner is ready" she said before shouting "YANG! RUBY! DINNER IS READY!"

The two girls hurried into the room excited for the meal that was sure to be well cooked by the black and white girls. The table was set and Blake and Weiss had already set plates with food on them for the other two girls. Blake had a hand in cooking so dinner was lemon pepper salmon with a side of steamed mixed veggies and rice. Ruby looked at the food before walking up to Weiss and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"The food looks amazing" she said giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek "How lucky am I that my girlfriend is beautiful and can cook?" she said laughing as Weiss pushed her away gently.

"Oh quiet down you dolt and just eat" she said smiling as she took her seat next to Ruby while Blake and Yang shared a similar moment before being seated.

They enjoyed dinner in an amiable atmosphere Ruby and Yang carrying much of the conversation at the table due to their energetic personalities while Blake and Weiss enjoyed the company of the other two while contributing to the conversation. After dinner was done Ruby and Yang cleaned up the plates and cooking ware since Weiss and Blake had cooked, while the two other girls went into the living room and put on the news while they waited for the dishes to be cleaned. After about 10 minutes in which all the dishes were cleaned and put away Ruby and Yang came into the living room and while Ruby plopped down on the couch next to Weiss, Yang remained standing to which Blake noticed.

"Alright guys what do we want to do tonight?" Ruby asked leaning forward on the couch.

"Well I would like to stay in and relax tonight" Weiss answered too which Blake nodded her head in affirmation.

"Well then...how about a movie night!" Ruby exclaimed after a moment of thought

"That sounds nice. What do you think honey?" Blake asked looking over at Yang

"Actually I already had plans tonight, Nora invited me to a party and she said you guys were more than welcome to come." Yang answered.

"No I'd rather not go" Weiss replied as she sunk into the couch deeper, too comfortable to move.

"Well I'd like to come but I don't want to leave Weiss so I'll stay" Ruby said reclining on the couch as she rested her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"What about you kitten?" Yang asked. Blake thought for a moment before answering

"No I'll stay, large crowds like that don't suit me but you can go without me." Blake replied giving Yang a kiss.

"Alright well I'm going so you three have fun" Yang said as she started leaving

"Alright have fun Yang say hi to Nora and Ren for us and stay responsible" Blake said, stressing the last part as Yang waved a hand over her shoulder in acknowledgement as she left.

The three remaining girls spent time deciding on what movie they were going to watch, Ruby argued for an over-the-top action movie, while Weiss wanted a more quiet drama, and Blake suggested a classic. In the end they settled on a movie that had a something for everyone **Blade Runner **as they settled down to watch Blake on couch while Ruby sat on the ground with Weiss sitting between her legs with her back resting against Ruby. They watched the 1 hour and 57 movie with rapt attention every one of them enjoying the action on screen. After the movie ended they put on a comedy show as none of them were quite ready to go to sleep. after a few episodes it was past eleven o'clock and all three (mainly Weiss and Blake) decided it was time to go to bed and so Blake went to Yang's room to await her return and Ruby and Weiss went to Ruby went to her room.

Ruby changed in her room while Weiss went to the bathroom to change, still not comfortable undressing in front of the silver eyes of her girlfriend just yet. Ruby changed into pink sweat pants with rose buds on them and a tank top with a cartoonish wolf. Weiss returned to the room wearing an ice blue nightgown and they both laid down with Weiss resting her head on Ruby's chest as Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled the girl close as they fell asleep, comfortable and relaxed in each other's arms.

In the middle of the night around 3 am, something urgent came to Ruby's attention breaking her from her comfortable sleep in her lover's embrace.

"Ruby why are you getting up?" Weiss mumbled half-asleep not even bothering to open her eyes as she felt Ruby get up from underneath her.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Ruby said a sense of urgency entering her voice as she got up before leaning back and giving Weiss a kiss on the forehead "I'll be back in a minute sweetheart" she said with a smile before she rushed to the bathroom. Weiss smiled as she still could feel the softness of Ruby's lips before she started drifting back to sleep until the door was opened again.

"You're back soon" she mumbled as she felt Ruby lay back down on the bed or so she thought. In reality it was Yang who had returned from Nora's party drunk, very drunk. She had stumbled into Ruby's room thinking it was her own and in the darkness and her current state of inebriation thought she was talking with Blake.

"Yeah you right. Happy to see you stayed up waiting for me" Yang said with a smile, Weiss thought that the odd slur in Ruby's word's was odd but chalked it up to her own state of semi-consciousness.

"It's no trouble just go to sleep you dunce" Weiss mumbles, Yang thought it was odd that Blake was using one of Weiss names for Ruby but she was too intoxicated to care.

"Not before I get a kiss" She said leaning in and capturing the not-Blake's lips in a kiss

The room was suddenly doused in light as Ruby came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Princess sorry about the light but I want to grab my glass without….." Ruby stopped as she registered what she was seeing "_Yang is….Kissing...she's kissing…..My Snow Angel_" she thought to herself for a second before she screamed snapping the two out of their kiss and waking Weiss up and sobering Yang somewhat. When Weiss realized what was going on her face turned crimson as she grew livid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YANG!" she shouted as Yang stammered confused in her alcohol addled state.

"But...I thought….why am I….. My room" she started speaking confused as she pointed around the room. All the shouting brought Blake who was half-asleep walking in, wearing her black nightgown.

"What's with all the shouting? And why is Yang in Ruby's bed…..with Weiss?" she asked growing as confused as her blonde-haired love. Ruby throughout this remained dead silent and unmoving, both unusual for the energetic girl as she simply stared ahead, her eyes unseeing as she tried to comprehend what she had witnessed. As Yang continued stammering baffled Weiss was the first to notice Ruby's reaction and quickly got up not caring about the audience they had and started walking over to make sure Ruby was alright. As she neared the younger girl it seemed to snap her out of her trance and a look of confusion, anger, and sadness crossed her face before she turned around and ran to the bathroom with Weiss on her heels trying to catch her. She didn't as Ruby reached the bathroom and locked herself in, Weiss stared at the door before leaning against the door.

"Ruby I'm so sorry please come out, I Love You" she said, hearing no reply she leaned her back against the opposite wall and sat down resolved to wait as long as needed for her love to come out so she could talk to her.

As she waited she could hear Blake and Yang still in Ruby's room Weiss couldn't hear their words but she knew that while Blake wasn't shouting and probably knew it had been an accident she was still angry and was currently scolding an unusually abashed Yang. Weiss sat staring at the bathroom door wondering what was going through her silver-eyed love's mind "_I hope she is alright_" Weiss thought unable to bear the idea that Ruby was sitting in the bathroom depressed because of what she had seen._ "I hope she will forgive me, I know it was an accident but that look on her face_" Weiss recalled that look of hurt and sadness on Ruby's face before she had turn an ran away and the way it had broken the white-haired girl's heart to know it had been because of her. It was during this reverie that Weiss also realized something "_This was the first time I've said I Love You to Ruby_" she had never been nervous in showing Ruby she cared about her, but she had always been hesitant to make the leap and say those three words to the other girl. Ruby had known it was hard for the heiress due to her upbringing, so she didn't rush her into saying it content to allow it to come in its own time just happy to have such a wonderful girl in her life.

Weiss was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the knob turning on the door before it opened, quickly standing up she saw Ruby standing in the door frame with a blank expression on her face. Weiss rushed over and gave the other girl a hug and started apologizing profusely before she felt a hand on her chin tilt her head up into the now smiling face of Ruby Rose.

"Don't worry Weiss I know it wasn't your fault, I know who the real culprit is. and I Love you too" Ruby said giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek before walking past her, not toward her room where Yang and Blake had come out and were watching but toward the kitchen where as the other 3 girls observed she started grabbing everything out of the fridge and cabinets that contained any amount of alcohol and started pouring it down the drain or throwing it in the trash all while muttering.

"Alcohol is evil" Yang was about to stop her before she was given a sharp look by Blake that stopped the blonde. After Ruby had vanquished the evil that resided in the kitchen that had caused this problem, she turned to the other 3 girls who had just watched the unfolding events.

"Alright let's go back to sleep, and this time Yang in your own bed" Ruby said with a chuckle seemingly back to her normal self. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all exchanged looks before agreeing that this sounded like an excellent idea.

And so they returned to their rooms, Blake leading a still slightly inebriated Yang by the hand. As they settled back into bed Ruby pulled Weiss back against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head against the soft curtain of Weiss' hair. As the two girls started falling back asleep Ruby leaned her head over and whispered in Weiss' ear.

"Goodnight my Snow Angel, I Love You" She murmured content happy that Weiss had finally said those 3 words. Weiss smiled and put her slender hands to rest atop Ruby's that were perched at her waist

"I Love You Too, My precious Rose" she replied enjoying the warmth and comfort she felt in the arms of Ruby.

"I'm never leaving this bed in the middle of the night again" the sleepy redhead said with a quiet laugh that her white-haired girlfriend shared as they both drifted off to sleep for the second time that night.


	11. Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note- Once more I bring to you Icy Rose and as always I hope you guys enjoy. I would also like to direct you to the fantastic story Layer of Ice that I personally think is better than my story. It's by AmbidextrousLion a friend of mine that I met on the awesome Reiss Steam group which if you have Steam I recommend you join to hang out with other RWBY fans and fellow shippers. As always I love feedback even if you hate the story or just this particular chapter so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!**

"No I don't wanna go!" Ruby pouted as she sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. Weiss just glared at her infuriating girlfriend.

"I don't care if you want to go or not, you're going and that's final" she finished, Ruby just looked her partner in the eye.

"Nope" was her one word response. "_She's such a child sometimes!"_ Weiss fumed as she grabbed the sitting girls arm and tried pulling her out of the chair as Ruby fought back, digging her heels in.

"No I don't wanna go!" Ruby kept repeating as she resisted getting up.

"Ruby you are going to the dentist and that's final" yes Ruby was putting up such a resistance to going to the dentist. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dentist she just hated the scraping they had to do when they cleaned her teeth, plus since Yang had divulged how much sugar Ruby ate the dentist always was very stern in telling her to eat less sugar, lest her teeth fill with cavities.

Weiss finally succeeded in getting her stubborn love standing, though Ruby immediately rooted herself to the spot refusing to move.

"If you want me to go you're going to have to drag me" Ruby said, promising her continued resistance to any attempt at moving her. Weiss frowned her brow in thought "_This is futile, I'll never get her there if I have to fight her the entire way"_ she contemplatedtrying to think how she could win Ruby over, when an idea struck her

"Alright Ruby let's make a deal" Weiss began stopping to allow Ruby time to show whether or not she would listen.

"I'm listening"

"You go to the dentist, without a fight and in return I'll give you a surprise treat" Ruby perked up at this.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, her body language showing her growing complacent.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, you dunce but I will say it involves sweets." Weiss chuckled, relieved that she was winning Ruby over. Ruby thought for a second, weighing the pros and cons of this arrangement before a smile broke out on her face and she gave Weiss a big hug.

"Alright deal." Weiss just buried her face in Ruby's shoulder while squeezing back. "_What a relief I was afraid she would say no"_

"So what time is my appointment?" Ruby asked trying to conceal her displeasure.

"In one hour" Weiss said giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek "and I'm glad you are complying with me."

"Well I'm just doing it for this surprise treat you have for me" Ruby said with a laugh, giving Weiss a return kiss on the forehead before she was pushed away.

"You dolt" was Weiss answer, though at this point in their relationship this was less an insult and more Weiss' way of showing that while she loved Ruby, that the other girl could exasperate her.

"Alright well might as well get going, this way we can take our time and enjoy the day" Ruby said taking Weiss' arm in her own and pulling the other girl out of the house.

They lazily meandered their way to the dentist office enjoying the bright warm summer day and along the way Weiss thought about the surprise she was planning for Ruby. They reached the office, a low single story building that stretched back it was a red brick exterior. They entered the front lobby, there was a low coffee table with magazines surrounded by a half-dozen chairs in the waiting room, which was set off to the side for those who were waiting. The receptionist, a young woman in her 30's greeted them warmly.

"Hi so which one of you have an appointment today?"

"That would be me, should be under the name Ruby Rose" the receptionist checked her computer looking for the name.

"Ah yes Ms. Rose looks like you're due for a check-up and teeth cleaning. If you'll just sign your name here and have a seat Doctor Kohler will be with you shortly" Ruby signed her name and then she and Weiss each took a seat in the waiting area.

Ruby looked nervous, she wasn't able to stop fidgeting constantly tapping her fingers against her arms against the armrest or shaking her leg. This did not please Weiss who was reading a business magazine which she kept having her attention torn away from by the constant movement of Ruby. Finally Weiss was too irritated to continue reading and setting the magazine down turned an irritated look at the jittery girl.

"Would you relax Ruby?"

"Sorry Weiss I just don't like the dentist" Weiss softened at this and pulled Ruby closer so the other girl could rest her head on the white-haired girls shoulder.

"Ruby I promise it will be fine just try and relax, for me?" Ruby smiled at this and visibly calmed down her posture relaxing.

"Alright for you" she said bringing a smile to Weiss' face.

"Ruby Rose?" a lean man with a clean-shaven face in his early 40's Doctor Kohler, asked with a smile on his face. Ruby looked at the dentist and stood up, Weiss took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze

"Don't worry you'll be fine and I'll be right out here if you need me" she said giving a comforting smile that helped relax Ruby further. The red-haired girl didn't say anything, merely nodding her head while putting on one of her usual smiles.

"Alright if you'll follow me Ms. Rose we'll start with the cleaning." Dr. Kohler said leading the way into the back area where the equipment was kept, it was separated from the lobby and waiting area by a set of double-doors. After Ruby had left the waiting area Weiss returned to her magazine and patiently waited "_Hopefully I helped calmed her down"_ she thought her attention being diverted from the article she was reading, after a few minutes though she returned to the article knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment.

About 40 minutes passed before Weiss heard the familiar bouncing footsteps of her Ruby returning

"All done" she happily announced flashing a much whiter than previous smile, she was followed by a drained looking Dr. Kohler

"Alright Ms. Rose you have no cavities, but remember what I've said about how much sugar you eat and I'll see you in 6 months" he said before turning to Weiss "and you Ms.…"

"Schnee" she filled in for him

"Yes Ms. Schnee could I have a word with you?" Weiss looked confused but agreed

"Of course, Ruby will you wait outside for me?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, don't take too long though remember you still owe me a surprise!" Ruby chirped cheerily as she walked outside. After she left Dr. Kohler sighed.

"I've always thought she was a sulky girl, barely talking and always seeming upset whenever she was in for a checkup. But today she was a ball of energy, I had to keep reminding her not to talk. I don't know what you've done but you have made a drastic improvement in that girl" Weiss smiled hearing that Ruby had been fine.

"Well she's normally like that but she doesn't particularly like the dentist's office, I just helped her relax" Weiss informed the doctor who nodded.

"Well whatever the reason next time she has a check-up it should be much easier, so thank you and please try and control how much sugar that girl eats." he said almost pleading with the blue-eyed girl.

"Of course" Weiss lied as she averted her eyes "Well I must go, Ruby is waiting for me"

"Of course have a good day" Dr. Kohler said, turning to go to his office in the back room, leaving Weiss to exit through the front door.

As Weiss stepped out into the warm rays of the sun she looked around for Ruby, only to find the girl laying in the grass staring into the sky. Weiss walked up to the smiling girl,

"What are you doing you dunce?" she asked making Ruby look at her

"I was just staring at the clouds, tell me do you think that cloud looks like a dog?" she asked nonchalantly to which Weiss only held out her hand

I don't know, but are you ready to go?"

"You bet" Ruby cheered as she took Weiss' hand and pulled herself up "I can't wait to see what the surprise is" she said practically jumping from excitement.

"Well then follow me" Weiss said leading the way through the streets of Vale.

After walking several blocks into the commercial district Weiss and an awed Ruby stood in front of a newly open store **"Vytal Sweets"**

"They have all kinds of sugary treats you can ruin your newly cleaned teeth with" Weiss informed a still open-mouthed Ruby who was almost salivating from the thought of the treats that lay inside that building. Weiss was quite frankly amazed that Ruby did not have a single cavity with her affinity for sugar, especially cookies.

" Weiss. You. Are. Amazing." Ruby said slowly, wrapping her mind around the thought of the delicious treasures that lay beyond the front door.

"Why thank you Ruby, now let's head inside" Weiss answered with a smile, happy that she had chosen a perfect place to take Ruby.

They entered the store, it had tables set up around the spacious room with various amounts of seating. The counter was right next to a large glass display showing off many of the sweet delights that they offered. The store was not very busy so Ruby and Weiss were in a short line, Ruby was drooling over the display while Weiss took note of the young man working the cashier. He was in his mid 20's with sandy brown hair and green eyes set in a lean face, his most distinguishing feature though were the pair of dog ears that sat atop his head, a feature which Weiss eyed with hesitancy once she took notice of them. When they reached the front of the line Ruby did not wait a moment and ordered having given much thought to what she wanted to ruin her teeth with.

"Hi I'd like the chocolate brownie sundae please" the young Faunus smiled and put her order in then turned to a nervous Weiss.

"Of course and how about you miss?" he asked, as his eyes made contact with Weiss' she turned her eyes down much to Ruby surprise, Weiss never avoided making eye contact it was rude and went against her upbringing and mumbled her order.

"Excuse me I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?" the dog Faunus asked even with his heightened hearing he still didn't catch what the heiress had said.

"I said I'd like a slice of the vanilla cake" she said her voice quiet.

"Coming right up" he said as he gave them their total with Weiss cautiously handing the money over to pay for the treats.

They took seats at a table in the corner as they waited for their order.

"Weiss, can I ask what's wrong?" Ruby inquired breaking the silence.

"What would give you the impression that something is wrong?" Weiss said curtly, hoping to dodge the question, though she should have known her girlfriend better.

"Well you seemed really nervous at the counter and when you were handing the cashier the money you looked like you were afraid to touch him." Ruby said concern coloring her voice. Weiss sighed and remained quiet for a long moment, staring out the window before answering.

"It's just that…..well...I'm nervous around Faunus" she said her voice dropping to a whisper, hating to admit weakness or fault. Ruby looked surprised at this, but it started making sense when she thought back, Weiss did tense up on the few occasions when she talked or interacted with Faunus.

"Why?" Ruby asked, wanting to help however she could.

"It's just I already spent so little time socializing with others growing up that I'm uncomfortable with most people to begin with and the animal qualities of Faunus are only more….off-putting." Ruby realized Weiss was not a bigot who hated the Faunus for what they couldn't control, she merely was a person who had spent so little time with others that she was unsure of herself around the Faunus.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll help you and it will get better I promise" Ruby said kindly, laying her hand over Weiss'.

"Thank you Ruby I really am a better person because of you"

"So am I Weiss, I don't know what I would do without you" they remained in a happy silence, just looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the presence of the other when their number was called and Ruby went up to grab their food.

She returned with two plates and set each one in front of the correct person before she dove into hers, taking huge shoveling bites while Weiss took more elegant ones befitting her upbringing. After eating for a moment Ruby tried speaking with a mouthful of her chocolate dessert,

"Ruby what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Weiss scolded making Ruby swallow and sigh like she always did when being scolded for talking with a full mouth.

"I said your dessert looks delicious" At this comment Weiss took a forkful of her cake and held it towards Ruby.

"Would you like a bite?"

"Of course!" Ruby said happily as she leaned in and ate the bite and made sure to chew and swallow this time before speaking "That is good. Would you like to try some of mine?"

"Yes please

"Alright then close your eyes" Ruby said, getting a portion of the dessert on her fork. Making sure Weiss had shut her eyes, Ruby popped the dessert in her mouth and leaned forward giving Weiss a kiss and pushing the brownie sundae in with her tongue before she started wrestling tongues with Weiss. Pulling away with a grin Ruby looked at the surprised look on Weiss, accentuated by the burning scarlet blush coloring her features. After chewing her food and swallowing Weiss looked at Ruby.

"That...certainly was….good" she mumbled much to the amusement of Ruby.

"I know I enjoyed it as well" Ruby said with a wink causing Weiss to look away.

"Shut up you dolt"

After they finished their food, Weiss embarrassed and Ruby happy as always they left and went back to Ruby's house. As they opened the door they heard Yang and Blake talking

"Hey Yang we're home"

"Oh hey Ruby where were you guys?"

"Weiss and I went to my dentist appointment and then went out for some food."

"Sounds like a good day" Blake chimed in

"It was" Weiss answered "_Every day with Ruby is a good day"_ she thought as her and Ruby went and sat in the living room to watch TV while Blake and Yang remained in the kitchen, talking about something.


	12. Hurtful Words and Fond Memories

**Author's Note- Well we have another Blang chapter that I hope you all will like. Thank you to my friends mercenary z-93 and AmbidextrousLion from the Reiss Steam group for helping me with the idea for this chapter and editing it. If you recall I recommended Lion's story Layer of Ice in my last chapter notes and if you haven't read it yet go do it now because it is awesome, also if you aren't I recommend joining the Steam group as its filled with other RWBY shippers. Also go check out the /r/Reiss subreddit for fanart and fanfiction. To everyone I read your reviews and I appreciate them all, I'm sorry if I don't always reply to them, I'll try harder to in the future and to the Guest Stephen Elliot I would just like to thank you for the review, it's reveiws like your's that give me the motivation to keep writing so thank you. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

The sound of the crashing door was the only thing to fill Blake's ears followed the heavy silence as Blake sat down in anger on the edge of the bed she shared with Yang. She could feel the anger in her causing her cat ears to flatten against her head while she sat fuming her last conversation replaying itself in her mind. "_Damn that girl! why do I put up with her!"_ she thought, her fury making itself known by refusing to let her sit forcing her to pace the room, though the sight of Yang's belongings in the room only refreshed her anger, blurry that they we through the tears in Blake's eyes "_that blonde infuriates me so much! Why do I stay with her?!"_ Blake thought as she continued pacing until she heard the door open and saw the white hair of Weiss tentatively peaking in as the pale girl entered slowly to make sure she would not be the target of Blake' anger.

"Blake is it alright if I stay?" she asked her voice calm hoping to soothe the riled girl.

"Yes it's not you I am angry at" Blake said her anger finally abating enough that she could sit down as she dried her eyes, followed by a hesitant Weiss sitting next to her. They sat in silence neither wanting to broach the subject of Blake's anger, though eventually Weiss cautiously spoke up.

"You need to talk about it" was all she said not wanting to push too hard fearing that it would only serve to shut Blake down and because of her own apprehension due to the recent revelation.

"Talk about how Yang has no sense of responsibility and is one of the most aggravating people?" she asked rhetorically, her voice filled with contempt as she spoke of her girlfriend, too angry with Yang to notice Weiss' discomfort. Blake and Yang had gotten into a fight the end of which had left Yang reeling in the living room with a stunned Ruby and Weiss, while Blake had gone to her current location.

It had been such a simple thing, Yang had left a pile of her stuff in the room expecting Blake would clean it up for her. Normally Blake would grumble at Yang but would do it to be nice knowing Yang didn't do it on purpose, merely just putting it off till later. But this day she was already in a foul mood at the prospect of telling Ruby and Weiss of her Faunus heritage and so this had launched her into a rant about Yang's irresponsibility and what a lazy slob she was. Yang had tried to defuse the situation knowing her girlfriend was in a bad mood while Weiss and Ruby had shrunk in on themselves where they were sitting on the couch hoping to go unnoticed, unsure of what had caused the argument in the other couple when not but a short hour ago they had been deep in conversation when the red and white girls had returned. Yang had been patient with the foul Blake until the Faunus girl had made a comment about how Yang was a terrible sister to Ruby with how overprotective she was. This set Yang off, she could handle anything but being called a terrible sister and she started yelling right back at Blake calling her an antisocial girl who would rather spend her time with the dusty tomes she read than other people.

Yang in her anger overstepped and without realizing it shouted that the bow Blake wore served only to let her live a lie. Blake stopped in her tracks and stared at Yang who looked ashamed of what she had said, both knowing full well that with how loud they were yelling Ruby and Weiss had surely heard. As she tried to apologize the tears in Blake's eyes started leaking out and she stormed out leaving a guilt ridden Yang standing in the living room. Blake thought about this argument while sitting with Weiss.

"Blake she was wrong to say such a thing about your bow, but you are not guiltless either." Weiss started, though she paused as she saw the daggers shot at her before she steeled her resolve and continued, she was working hard to put her discomfort around Faunus aside after-all "you shouldn't have said such a thing about Yang's skills as a sister, you of anyone should know how hard she tries to keep Ruby safe and happy, she would do anything for her sister and you as well. and the entire start of the argument was baseless, you're allowed to have bad days but don't take them out on the girl who loves you" Weiss finished to a silent Blake, getting up Weiss left turning her head as she closed the door "Just think about what I've said and remember the reason you love Yang." This got Blake thinking "_Why do I love her?"_ she wondered before she thought of one of the happiest days of her life, a day she had shared with Yang.

Meanwhile Yang had stayed in the living room staring at the door that Blake had left through, her face blank as she registered fully what had happened. "_Oh god what have I done?_" she thought one emotion breaking through her blank face, Sadness as she realized what she had said in anger. After she came to this realization she felt the tears well up in her eyes "_Blake I'm sorry_" was her one thought before the dam broke and the tears flowed freely down her face as she sat down on the couch and cradled her head in her hands simply allowing the tears to fall as sobs racked her body. Ruby and Weiss finally got up after having witnessed the argument, Ruby went and sat with Yang on the couch rubbing the crying blonde's back and speaking quietly to her to try and help soothe her. Ruby looked over at Weiss who not knowing what to do with herself after such a startling revelation she just stood near the door.

"I'll stay here with Yang, you go talk to Blake see how she's doing." Weiss merely nodded as she left, hearing the slam of a door giving away where the Faunus girl had fled too.

_Blake was getting ready in her room, checking over her appearance in the mirror again. she was wearing a simple black dress, her hair was left to flow freely though she still had her bow on, and she had spent more time than normal on her makeup as tonight was a special night._

"_Ding" the doorbell sounded throughout her apartment, making known that someone was at the door and Blake knew who it was_ "and speak of the devil she's here" _making sure she was presentable she went and opened the front door to her apartment to reveal Yang who was also in a dress though her's had a slit up the side of the right leg and her normally wild hair had been temporarily tamed and was straight down her back._ "She's beautiful" _Blake thought her voice catching in her throat._

"_You look beautiful" Yang said voicing the thought Blake had, making the raven-haired girl blush._

"_Thank you, and so do you" she said regaining her composure though that pesky blush would not fade. Yang beamed at this compliment before holding her arm out for Blake to take_

"_Are you ready for the show gorgeous?" Blake did not answer and merely took Yang's arm following the smiling blonde to their transportation, her motorcycle that she affectionately named Bumblebee._ "I can't believe this night is actually happening"_ Blake thought with a smile as she got on the back of Bumblebee putting on the helmet before wrapping her arms around Yang's waist enjoying how close she was to the other girl. They headed off to the theatre for a play, one of Blake's favorites __**Hamlet **__by Shakespeare. This was her first date with Yang and it had been Yang who had asked her out to the play, much to the surprise of Blake. She had been harboring feelings for Yang after having spent many days with her over the course of a few months since they had met but had done nothing on them, afraid of being rejected. So when Yang had asked if she would like to go on a date to the play she had been shocked that her feelings were reciprocated and she had not hesitated in saying yes._

_Blake was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the motorcycle stop in near the theater and getting off she stopped to watch Yang take off her helmet, admiring the way the girls long blonde hair reflected the light, seeming to dance like a fire._

"_Enjoying the view?" Yang asked with a smirk that earned a nervous laugh from Blake. "Well let's get going" she said taking Blake's arm in her own and leading the girl into the theater. They took their seats, Yang had gotten seats in the dead center of the theatre house. As they sat waiting for the show to start Blake noticed how Yang was fidgeting but decided it was nothing_

"_Honestly Yang I was surprised when you asked me out" Blake confessed, immediatel earing Yang's undivided attention._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Well I've had a crush on you but I didn't know you felt the same way"_

"_Well how could I not when you're as beautiful and smart as you are?" Yang quickly replied, stunning Blake with the compliment._

"_That is so nice Yang, I don't know what to say"_

"_Well you could say thank you, unless there was another way you wanted to show your gratitude" Yang said with a wink, causing Blake to blush profusely but she was saved as the play started. The show was wonderful and Blake was loving it though she continued noticing Yang nodding off or fidgeting throughout the production and this made her fear that the blonde was hating her time there but she buried that fear. After it was over they walked in a happy silence back to Bumblebee and drove back to Blake's house._

"_I had a wonderful time tonight Yang" Blake said as they stood in front of her apartment door._

"_So did I" Yang said with a genuine smile_

"_Truth be told I thought you hated it." Blake confessed to a shocked Yang_

"_What would give you that idea?"_

"_Well you were nodding off and couldn't stop fidgeting the entire time."_

"_Blake I had a great time, yes the play didn't completely interest me but it doesn't matter I got to spend my night with you" Yang said with sincerity "And if you want we could…" the blonde was unusually lost for words though Blake didn't need to hear them, she leaned in and gave Yang a kiss which after the fact shocked both her and Yang, though the blonde had a huge smile plastered on her face._

"_Goodnight Yang"_

"_Goodnight Beautiful" Yang replied with, that grin never leaving her face as she left and got back on Bumblebee and headed home where she spent the rest of the night thinking about how lucky she was. Blake did something similar, after changing into her nightgown Blake laid in her bed reliving that night and one thought kept popping into her head_ "I'm in love with Yang"

Blake sighed coming back to the present she looked around the room again this time with a clearer head and the sight of Yang's belongings this time filled her with guilt "_I acted horrible to her_" she thought shaking her head she stood up heading for the door slowly unsure of how Yang would treat her after how foul she had been before. Slowly she walked into the living room to see a sight that hurt her heart, Yang was sitting on the couch her head cradled in both of her hands covering her eyes and Blake could see the last remnants of a sob that shook her shoulders. Ruby was sitting next to Yang rubbing her back trying to soothe the distraught blonde.

"Oh god Ruby, she must hate me now" Yang cried "After what I said how could she still love me?"

"Shhh it's alright Yang she doesn't hate you" Ruby said reassuringly, neither had noticed the entrance of Blake.

"Ruby did you hear what I said? I'm no better than a bigot after I insulted her. That look of sadness in her eyes as she heard what I said, it was like a knife in my heart Rubes." Yang remained silent for a moment the sobs racking her body growing stronger. It was then that Ruby noticed Blake, the red-haired girl simply stared at Blake. Blake motioned for Ruby to give them some time alone, to which Ruby simply nodded before getting up.

"Yang I'm going to grab a bottle of water" she said as she left, passing Blake and whispering quiet enough for only those two to hear.

"Please help her"

Blake sat down next to Yang still unsure of what to say to the girl she loved, the girl she had hurt. Yang assumed that Ruby had returned to lost in her anguish to have noticed Blake's entrance moments ago.

"Ruby I love her, but now I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to see me. It was such a simple thing, why couldn't I just clean up after myself? This is my fault. You and Weiss weren't supposed to hear that the way you did. She was going to tell you, that's what we were talking about, how she planned to tell you two." Yang continued despairing until she heard the voice of the girl she was crying over speaking quietly next to her

"No Yang I don't hate you, I never will and I love you too." Yang brought her head out of her hands and looked up at Blake and the sight Blake saw broke her heart more. Yang's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face had tracks to mark the path her tears had taken.

"Oh Blake I'm so sorry please forgive me what I said was horrible I'm so sorry…." Yang rushed out not stopping to pause between words until she was silenced by Blake putting a slender finger over her mouth.

"Yang neither of us was without fault, I shouldn't have exploded on you like I did over something so small and I shouldn't have questioned you as a sister to Ruby, you love her and would do anything for her. Let's accept that this happened and work past it." Blake said with small smile that brought one to Yang's face.

Yang broke the moment by wrapping her arms around Blake's neck pulling her closer letting Blake nestle her face in the crook of Yang's neck breathing in the scent of lily's that came from Yang's hair "_I love this scent, and I love this girl_" Blake thought. As Yang placed her head on top of Blake's while stroking her long black hair. She and Yang stayed like this for a long time, not speaking merely relishing in the presence of the other.

"I love you Yang" Blake said with a smile hidden from Yang the by girls' long blonde hair

"I love you too Blake" was Yang's response, a smile that Blake could not see on her face as she gave Blake a gentle squeeze. Both girls were happy, after several moments like this Blake pulled her face away just far enough for Yang to see her face.

"I guess we should go talk to Ruby and Weiss about this." She said, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side" Yang said giving Blake a reassuring squeeze as they got up and went to Ruby's room to go talk to the other couple.


	13. A Talk with Friends

Ruby and Weiss sat in Ruby's room on the edge of the bed just looking at the floor near the door, neither saying a word. They had both completed their goals of calming down the enraged Blake on Weiss' end and the depressed Yang on Ruby's and were now just waiting, neither sure what to do next, especially now that the startling revelation of earlier was sinking in.

"Soooo Blake is a Faunus" Ruby said slowly to try and break the silence.

"But how could she be?" Weiss wondered aloud, more to herself than Ruby. "How could we not know this entire time?"

"Well she does like tuna a lot" Ruby said with a smile "plus think about it have you ever seen her without her bow on?"

"Well what about…..no…..how about...no she had it on" Weiss started, floundering as she kept trying to think of anytime she had seen Blake without her bow on, Ruby merely waiting patiently for Weiss to come to the conclusion she knew the white-haired girl was trying to avoid.

"You know I'm right Weiss" Ruby said softly, putting her hand on her girlfriends shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Weiss sat staring at the door trying to wrap her mind around this fact "_How could I never know she was a Faunus? The entire year I knew her_" she was thinking about this when the door opened slowly to reveal Blake and Yang entering.

The two new girls stopped a few feet in front of Ruby and Weiss, Blake stood in front with Yang behind her holding her hand to comfort the nervous Faunus.

"So…" Blake began unsure how to broach the subject they all knew they must talk about.

"Can we see them?" Ruby asked her child-like curiosity and innocence coloring her voice making Blake and Yang both smile.

"Yes, Yes you can Ruby" Blake said as she reached her hands up to her bow and started undoing it.

"Oh cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped up To get a better look when Blake had removed her bow to reveal the pair of furry black cat ears that sat upon her head. Weiss was somewhat apprehensive as she laid her eyes upon the animal appendages.

"Well I'm glad you think so Ruby" Blake said with a small laugh "to be honest I thought you might hate me because of them" the Faunus girl confessed as Ruby examined the ears

"Are you kidding Blake!" Ruby said shock filling her voice "Why would I hate them or you they're really cute!" This comment made Yang look over at her girlfriend with a smug look on her face

"I told you Ruby would think they were cute! I know my little sister very well." this made Blake give Yang a sideways glance

"Yang, darling please shut up. I love you but I don't need you telling me you were right" Yang just leaned forward and gave Blake a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too kitten"

During this entire exchange Weiss had remained silent trying to sort her feelings about this new information. It was around this time that Blake turned to the quiet girl

"And how do you feel about this Weiss?" the raven-haired girl said softly, causing Weiss to look slowly up to meet the other girls gaze.

"How do I feel about this? I'm upset at the fact that you felt the need to hide yourself around me." she finished a certain air of Weiss Schnee brand anger coming to her voice, which brought happiness to Blake and the sisters.

"You're not nervous about the ears?" Ruby asked, Weiss just shook her head.

"Faunus do make me nervous I admit, but Blake is my closest friend so I can look past it." Weiss said with an upturn of her lips. Blake felt her eyes water and her vision blurred as she pulled Ruby and Weiss into a hug

"I'm so lucky to have you two as friends." she said with a happy cry.

"Blake we'll always be there for you" Weiss said hugging back.

"Yeah it doesn't matter if you have super cute cat ears" Ruby said, earning a small sigh from Weiss.

"Hey what about me!" Yang said puffing her cheeks out as she felt left out

"Oh get in here honey" Blake said, and needing no further cajoling Yang jumped into the group hug with her usual rib breaking, lung crushing, and breath taking bear hug. After a few moments of this and much gasping by the other 3 girls, Ruby looked around.

"We need to celebrate with Cookies!" she exclaimed running out of the room with Yang following close on her heels.

Weiss and Blake took a moment alone to share a meaningful look and a hug where Weiss took the moment to whisper in Blake's ear.

"Blake you'll always be my friend"

"Thank you Weiss" Blake said with a big smile, feeling so happy at the acceptance shown to her by her friends.

"Now let's go catch up to our girlfriends" Weiss said as she held Blake at arm's length

"Yes, let's" Blake said as the two girls headed to the kitchen with the knowledge that the friendship between them, and all four of the girls had been strengthened.


	14. A Nostalgia Trip

**Author's Note- Well back to Icy Rose after my one-shot, let me start the shout out portion of the notes. First shout out to AmbidextrousLion for helping me with the idea for this story and editing. I recommend you read Lion's story **_**Layer of Ice**_** which is a great RWBY AU story. Next shout out to Pozsich I recommend you read **_**A Brighter Dream**_** which is a great Black Rose story. Shout out to /r/Reiss a great place for fan art and fanfiction stories. Last shout out goes to the Reiss Steam group chat where you can come talk to me about RWBY, shipping, Rooster Teeth, or just random shit. Coming down to the chat you can also talk to AmbidextrousLion, Pozsich, Kerrigor2, DuhFrabs, and other great writers. Before you read I have a poll on my page where you can vote on which ship I will write a one-shot(and maybe more) about, so go vote. Now since I've droned on long enough go Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!**

Ruby was bored; she was just relaxing in the living room watching TV while dozing in and out of consciousness. It was one of the rare moments where she was not with Weiss, the other girl having left earlier that day saying she had some errands to run and insisting Ruby was not allowed to come. Ruby had pouted in hopes to break Weiss' resolve, though this was to no avail as the pale girl had remained strong and left promising she wouldn't be long. Ruby had accepted this and went off to find Yang and hang out with her older sister who could always be counted on to keep Ruby entertained. Ruby had found Yang as she was leaving the house going off to spend time with Blake at the Faunus' apartment, leaving Ruby alone at the house feeling dejected and she soon found herself in her current state. _"I wonder what Weiss is doing"_ Ruby thought absentmindedly not really paying attention to the TV _"I wonder what Yang and Blake are...ewww no I don't!"_ she quickly thought, stopping herself before she continued with that train of thought, knowing where it would take her. As she started falling asleep her phone vibrated bringing her back to consciousness as she picked it up to see who was texting her. The name she saw brought a smile to her face as she read the message from her girlfriend **"Meet me at Vale Park" **Ruby was about to ask about the errands Weiss had to run but quickly decided it didn't matter as she got off the couch and headed her room to change while she replied to the heiress. **"I'll be over soon just going to change first"** she entered her room as she sent the message, heading over to her closet and changing into a pair of jeans, black and red sneakers, and a white t-shirt that Weiss had given her to add some lighter colors to Ruby's wardrobe. Ruby grabbed her jacket and put it on as she left the house and turning right and started walking towards the park.

Ruby soon found herself in the park and saw among the crowds enjoying the beautiful day Weiss sitting on a park bench in a light red blouse with black skirt, she also having received darker colored clothes from Ruby for the same reason. Ruby took advantage of Weiss not noticing her and crept up behind her quietly and put her hands over Weiss' eyes.

"Guess who" Ruby chirped happily to which Weiss smiled at.

"Hmmmm I don't know" Weiss said feigning ignorance as she took Ruby's hands away from her face and turned around giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

"So what did we come to the park for?" Ruby asked as she walked around the bench and took a seat by Weiss.

"Well I had something to show you." Weiss answered not giving any more information about what she wanted to show.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Ruby asked, Weiss put a finger to her chin in thought in the overly acted way Ruby had done often before giving an answer.

"Nope" she said happy to be able to play this game with Ruby with her being the one knowing the surprise.

"Not even a hint?" Ruby asked with a small pout hoping to breakdown Weiss' resolve. Weiss faltered a bit at the cute expression on Ruby's face but quickly recovered.

"Nope, now come on let's go." she said hurriedly walking so she could avoid spending more time in the presence of Ruby's pout, knowing that if she stayed any longer she would surely succumb to it.

Ruby quickly jumped up and followed Weiss and realizing her pout wasn't going to work this time so she ended up accepting that she would have to wait and instead started talking with Weiss about the other girl's day.

"So what were the errands you had to run?"

"I can't tell you" was Weiss' simple response as she kept walking ahead towards a familiar location, though Ruby was too preoccupied talking with Weiss to notice where they were going.

"Ahhhh come on Weiss just tell me" Ruby groaned as she continued following a smirking Weiss who was enjoying this slightly.

"Ruby if I tell you it will ruin the surprise."

"Please just a hint?" Ruby pleaded, finally succeeding in breaking Weiss resolve a bit.

"Oh fine, we are going to have fun and some of the errands I ran today were in preparation." Ruby perked up at this now having at least some vague idea of what Weiss had done while she had been gone and now even more excited for the surprise.

"Alright then" Ruby said in much better spirits than she had been a few moments ago.

She and Weiss walked in a pleasant silence Weiss not willing to divulge any more about the plans she had and Ruby accepting she would just have to wait to find out what the surprise was. After a few minutes of walking Weiss stopped and turned to look at Ruby, her face deadpan as she stared at her startled girlfriend.

"Ruby I need you to do something for me before we can continue."

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked, unsure of why Weiss had gotten so serious so suddenly.

"I need you to close your eyes" Weiss said in complete seriousness. Ruby looked dumbfounded for a quick moment before she recovered and a wide smile came upon her face.

"More than happy to sweetheart" Ruby chirped as she closed her eyes, prepared to peek at what was going on as soon as Weiss resumed leading her to their destination. Weiss though knew Ruby too well and was prepared for this as she stepped behind Ruby and placed her cool slender hands over Ruby's eyes.

"And no peeking" was her stern warning before she continued walking, this time guiding Ruby who was soon reminded of something.

"Hey Weiss you know what this reminds me of" Ruby said as she let her girlfriend guide her.

"What does it remind you of Ruby?" Weiss asked sensing that her younger girlfriend was getting an idea of what was going on.

"This is like when I took us fishing, only this time you are the one….." Ruby trailed off as it finally clicked in her head where they were.

"You can open your eyes now" Weiss said as she took her hands away and wrapped them around Ruby's waist.

Ruby opened her eyes and felt her breath get taken a sight she had seen before. They were back at the clear lake in the clearing of the woods, and it was as beautiful as she remembered. As she looked around she saw something that was different near the shore of the lake opposite the fire pit Ruby saw a picnic. There was a pink blanket set upon the ground with a picturesque wicker basket sitting on top of the blanket.

"Would this be related to the errands you were running in anyway?" Ruby asked with a smile, knowing full well that it was.

"There is a small chance" Weiss answered as she gave Ruby a hug from behind.

"Not that I don't appreciate this but what is this for?" Ruby asked as she rested her hands over Weiss'.

"I just thought it would be romantic to have a picnic at the lake where we first hung out alone." Weiss said while she rested her head on Ruby's shoulder with Ruby tilting her head to the side and kissing Weiss' head.

"I love it" Ruby said with a big smile "now let's go eat!" she exclaimed as she took one of Weiss' hands and started practically dragging the other girl towards the blanket.

"Dunce" she murmured under her breath as the corners of her lips upturned in a smile. As frustrating as Ruby could be Weiss loved these moments and would never trade them for anything in the whole world.

They sat down on the blanket, Ruby ungracefully plopping to the ground with her legs crossed while Weiss was much more elegant and sat down with her legs folded underneath her as she started pulling out food and utensils to eat with. She laid the food out; a pitcher filled with lemonade, a bag of potato chips, several sandwiches of multiple different kinds, some fruit, and the last two things she pulled out made Ruby's mouth water more than it already was. Weiss slowly pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the basket, but what really held Ruby's attention was the special sandwich Weiss set on a plate.

"Ruby I made this sandwich just for you, it's peanut butter and nutella on cinnamon bread" Weiss said looking up from pouring each of them a glass of lemonade, only to smile at the goofy look of delight on Ruby's face as she processed the ingredients of the sandwich.

"Weiss…...this is amazing!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite.

"Hmmmm ris is ood….: Ruby said her mouth trying to talk even though the sticky contents of the sandwich were working to keep her mouth closed.

"Ruby what have I told you about speaking before swallowing" Weiss scolded though her voice lacked conviction as it seemed Ruby would never learn this particular lesson.

"I said this is good." Ruby said with a small sigh, that particular criticism always frustrating her.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you like it, though you better enjoy it because I only made one cause I want you to eat something that won't rot your teeth" Weiss said as she picked her own food; a ham and cheese sandwich, some watermelon slices, and a handful of chips.

So they ate Ruby savoring every bite of her sweet sandwich before piling more food on her plate once she had finished it; a roast beef sandwich, watermelon, chips, and a stack of cookies. Weiss smiled as she took dainty bites as her and Ruby talked about anything and everything just enjoying the beautiful summer weather. Weiss was even so bold as to take Ruby's sandwich from the other girl and feed it to her, much to Ruby's amusement and delight. As they were finishing up their picnic Ruby had an idea. After everything but the blanket had been put away and Ruby had taken off her jacket she then took Weiss by the hand and dragged her over to the spot where they had fished on their last visit to this spot. As they stood their hand in hand admiring the beautiful sight of the lake, Ruby had second thoughts about this idea of hers but quickly decided that she was going to just live with the consequences and looked at Weiss.

"Weiss how warm do you think this lake is?" she asked, too innocently and immediately making Weiss suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" she said narrowing her eyes at the smiling face of Ruby

"Oh no reason" Ruby said nonchalantly as she tightened her hold on Weiss' hand and leaned forward into the water, pulling the heiress with her.

"RUBYYYYYY" Weiss screamed right before they were both submerged in the warm water.

Ruby came up first and upon seeing Weiss sputtering and the ridiculous way her hair had gotten soaked and covered her face made her burst out laughing.

"RUBY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Weiss yelled trying to be heard over Ruby's laughter.

"I'm sorry Weiss but the water looked so nice and I knew you wouldn't get in on your own" Ruby said swimming over to Weiss and helping the girl fix her sopping hair, before giving her a wet kiss. This mollified Weiss enough to bring her down from anger to annoyance

"Oh you dolt, let's go dry off and we can come back here sometime actually prepared to swim." she said as they both swam back to the land and headed back to the blanket and basket. Both of them were dripping wet.

"You dunce now we have to walk home soaked."

"Hold on" Ruby said looking at the blanket, a new idea forming. she walked over to the blanket and picking it up threw it over Weiss' shoulder before getting underneath the blanket too, extremely close to Weiss. "There we go" she said with a beaming smile on her face that made Weiss smile as well past the light blush on her face.

"Oh let's get going home you dunce" she said with a small laugh as Ruby picked up the basket and her jacket, putting the hood overhead so it flowed behind her like a cloak.

As they walked down the path through the woods in the park they heard a dog barking which combined with Ruby's appearance with the jacket made Weiss laugh her crystal clear laugh.

"Watch out for the Big Bad Wolf" she said in between her laughter and once she said that Ruby understood the cause of her amusement and laughed along while they continued walking home laughing together while bundled close together under the blanket.

They got back to Ruby's house and to neither of their surprises Blake and Yang had not come back. They set the wet blanket next to the washer and dryer to be cleaned later and they both went to Ruby's room to change out of their still soaked clothes. As Ruby started to undress she realized something astounding as she was taking her shirt off, Weiss was still in the room and not completely flustered. In fact she was changing her clothes as well and had removed her damp skirt. Instead of ruining the moment by speaking Ruby just snuck up behind Weiss and gave the other girl a kiss on the neck, which did bring a light pink dusting to the pale girl's features.

"Glad to see you loosening up Sweetheart" Ruby said as she went back to changing her clothes. After both girls had changed into some casual clothes to relax in they went into the living room and curled up together on the couch and watched TV until they fell asleep like that, both tired from the day they spent at the park. When Yang and Blake returned they followed the noise coming from the living room to find Ruby and Weiss asleep and the TV still on, with Ruby having her face buried in Weiss' curtain of white hair and Weiss holding the other girl close.

"Aww they are sooo cute" Yang whispered not wanting to wake them up.

"They are quite adorable" Blake said with a smile on her face.

"Well why don't we go to bed ourselves" Yang said, though with the devious grin and raised eyebrow she had on Blake held no allusions to getting sleep anytime soon, not that she minded.


End file.
